Cars
by jacquisup
Summary: This is a human version of Cars. So pretty much the same thing.
1. Chapter 1

1/5/20

Cars

Chapter 1

"Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. One winner. 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast." Lightning said then thought of something. "Breakfast? Wait, maybe I should have had breakfast? A little breaky could be good for me. No, no, no, stay focused. Speed! I'm faster than fast, quicker than quick! I am Lightning!"

Then he heard pounding on his trailer door.

"Hey Lightning, are you ready?" Mac his driver asked.

"Oh, yeah. Lightning's ready." he said.

As the crowd saw him they all cheered and a camera then showed the audience on the stadium seats, an aerial view of the Motor Speedway of the South circuit, then a cameraman aiming a camera at the circuit. The camera then showed Lightning on the television screen on the scoring pylon. Then the camera showed the circuit from as high as the audience seats, and zooms in on Lightning

"Ka-chow!" he said.

Then the camera showed the race and saw the cars zooming and whooshing along. Then Lightning overtook six cars. He then gets blocked by two cars named Floyd Mulvihill and Rusty Cornfuel, and rode his right wheels closer to the wall to overtake the two cars. Then the camera showed McQueen on the television screen on top of the scoring pylon as he winked. Two of his fans named Mia and Tia screamed, the camera then showed the audience cheering.

Then the camera then showed the racers whooshing along, then it showed some people, the camera zoomed in on two people named Larry and R.M., who were cheering.

Then the camera showed some of the racers in the pits as the air wrenched are heard whirring. It goes to different racers as they have their pit stops, and ends with one of the racers exiting back onto the track. Then it showed in the crowd someone named Elvis, who was dancing to Real Gone, the camera then showed Chick Hicks as he purposely hit a racer named Lee Revkins off the track, Lee Revkins grunted, and screamed, slid away, the camera showed The King overtaking Chick, and he drove away revving his engine.

"Welcome back to the Dinoco 400, I'm Bob Cutlass, here with my good friend, Darrell Cartrip, we're midway through what may turn out to be a historic day for racing." Bob said.

"Bob, my body pressure's through the roof right now. If this gets more exciting, they're gonna have to take me outta the booth!" Darrell said.

"Right you are, Darrell. Three racers are tied for the season points lead, heading into the final race of the season. And the winner of this race Darrell, will win the season title and, the Piston Cup. Does The King, Strip Weathers, have one more victory in him before retirement?" Bob said.

"He's been Dinoco's golden boy for _years_! Can he win them one last Piston Cup?" Darrell asked.

"And, as always, in the second place spot we find Chick Hicks. He's been chasing that tailfin his entire career." Bob said.

"Chick thought this was his year, Bob. His chance to finally emerge from The King's shadow. But the last thing he expected was... Lightning McQueen!" Darrell said.

"You know, I don't think anybody expected this. The rookie sensation come into the season unknown. But everyone knows him now." Bob said.

"Will he be the first rookie to win a Piston Cup and land Dinoco?" Darrell said.

"The legend, the runner up, and the rookie! Three cars, one champion!" Bob said.

The camera then showed the racers. Chick was trying to overtake The King, who was blocking his way. Lightning then caught up to Chick as they tried to get ahead of one another.

"No, you don't." Chick said.

Then Lightning moved to the left and finally overtook Chick's, Lightning chuckled, then Chick gained on Lightning as Real Gone ends. Chick Hicks then bumped Lightning, causing him to slide off the track onto the infield. The crowd started booing to what had happened.

"Ooh. What a ride!" someone said.

Chick laughed.

"Go get 'em, McQueen! Go get 'em! We love you, Lightning!" people said.

Whistles, Lightning then drove back on the track, behind all of the other racers. Chick then looks back to see Lightning far behind him.

"Dinoco is all mine." Chick said and bumped a racer named Winford Bradford Rutherford, slid into the wall, and collides with all of the other racers.

"Trouble, turn-3!" Darrell said.

"Get through that, McQueen." Chick said while he chuckled.

"Oh, no, a huge crash behind the leaders!" Bob said.

People gasped, the camera then showed all of the different racers as they collide, with one flying through the air, and one losing its tire. Claude and another racer named Billy Oil changer then stopped, facing towards each other. Claude Scruggs giggles, grunts as he gets hit by another racer, gasps as another racer named Todd Marcus comes towards him, Claude then gets hit by Todd, ending upside down on Todd's roof, Claude Scruggs and Todd Marcus screams, then the camera shows Lightning, who is driving through the wreckage and dodging the other racers.

"Wait a second, Darrell. McQueen is in the wreckage." Bob said.

"There's no way the rookie can make it through! Not in one piece that is." Darrell said.

Lightning continued dodging the other racers who are sliding across the track. Then he bounced on Claude's undercarriage up into the air, Lightning exhaled deeply. Then he moved his hand towards the audience, as a reflection of

"Lightning, oh!" Mia and Tia said and sighed.

"Look at that, McQueen made it through!" Darrell said after Lightning landed back on the ground.

"Man, a spectacular move by Lightning McQueen." Bob said.

"Yeah! Ka-chow!" Lightning said.

"McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen! McQueen!" fans said.

"Yeah McQueen! Ka-chow!" another fan said.

"While everyone else heads into the pits, Lightning stays out to take the lead!" Bob said.

While Bob talked, a racer named Charlie Checker appeared in front of Lightning. Then the camera showed a tow truck named Tow towing a damaged racer called Chuck Armstrong in his car.

"Don't take me out coach. I can still race!" Chuck said.

The camera then showed most of the other racers having a pit stop. It then showed Chick, while his pities changed his tires.

"What do you think boys? A thing of beauty." Chuck said and chuckled.

"McQueen made it through!" Chick's coach said.

"What?!" he said.

Then camera showed the TV screen, which Lightning is still on the track.

"He's not pitting!" his coach said.

"Come on, you gotta get me out there! Let's go, gotta get me back out there! Come on!" he said.

"McQueen's not going into the pits!" Bob said.

"You know the rookie just fired his crew chief? That's the third one this season!" Darrell said.

"Well, he says he likes working alone, Darrell." Bob said while other racers were seen driving through the pit lane back onto the track.

While Bob talked, Chick was seen ending his pit stop as the other racers are driving past him, Chick then started off, getting in the middle of the queue.

"Go, go, go!" his coach said.

"Looks like Chick got caught up in the pits." Bob said.

"Yeah, after a stop like that, he's got a lot of ground to make up. Get ready boys, we're coming to the restart!" Darrell said.

The crowd cheered as the race restarted with Lightning progressing through in first place. Meanwhile, Chick was struggling to get past the other racers, overtaking a racer named Greg Candyman, Lightning continued progressing through the race in the lead, after overtaking a racer named Ponchy Wipeout, then the King overtook a white car named Matthew Over taker. Finally, Lightning came into the pits. His pit crew arrived, with the crew chief named Not Chuck, putting fuel into Lightning.

"We need tires now! Come on, let's go!" Not Chuck said.

"No, no, no, no! No tires, just gas!" Lightning said then drove away

"You need tires, you idiot!" Not Chuck said while one of the pities slammed a tire onto the ground.

"Looks like it's all gas-and-go's for McQueen today." Darrell said.

"That's right. No tires again." Bob said.

"Normally I said a short-term gain, long-term loss, but it's sure is workin' for him. He obviously knows somethin' we don't know." Darrell said.

The scene continued progressing through the race, with McQueen having a huge lead and starting the last lap.

"This is it, Darrell, one lap to go and Lightning McQueen has a huge lead." Bob said.

"All he's got it in the bag. Call in the dogs and put out the fire! We're gonna crowd us a new champion!" Darrell said.

Everyone was cheering and whistling while Mia and Tia screamed.

"Checkered flag, here I come!" Lightning said.

Suddenly, one of Lightning's rear tires blew

"Oh, no! McQueen has blown a tire!" Darrell said.

The crowd gasped.

"And with only one turn to go! Can he make it?" Bob asked.

"You fool!" Lightning's crew said then grunted and knocked down a cart of tires.

Lightning was struggling to get to the finish line while his bare wheel caused sparks on the track. The camera then showed the King and Chick as they saw Lightning's wheel on the TV screen with no tire.

"McQueen's blown a tire, McQueen's blown a tire! Go, go, go, go, go, go!" The King's coach said on their radio.

The King and Chick then went faster as Lightning drove slightly slower with one tire lost, Lightning grunted as he fell and finally landed onto the ground, Bob left him grunting, suddenly, he lost another tire.

"He's lost another tire! The King and Chick are coming up fast!" Darrell said.

"They're entering turn-3!" Bob said.

"Come on!" Lightning said while he grunts as he falls and finally lands onto the ground.

The camera showed the other racers catching up.

"I don't believe what I'm watching, Bob?! Lightning McQueen is 100 feet from his Piston Cup!" Darrell said excited.

Lightning gasped and continuously did several jumps towards the finish line as the King and Chick got closer. Chick growled and finally got beside the King, but not in front of him.

"The King and Chick rounding turn-4." Bob said.

Lightning was still jumping continuously towards the finish line as the King and Chick got closer and closer.

"Down the stretch they come! Finish! Finish!" Darrell said.

The King and Chick crossed the finish line along with Lightning.

"It's too close to call! Too close to call!" Bob said.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it!" Darrell said still excited.

"Lightning!" Tia and Mia screamed while all cheering.

"The most spectacular, amazing unequivocally, unbelievable ending in the history of the world! And we don't even know who won!" Bob said while Darrell talked.

"Look at that!" Darrell said.

The officials watched replays of the finish at different angles. Then one of the security officers, named Richard Clayton Kensington, notices someone watching them with a camera.

"Hey, no Cameras! Get outta here!" Richard said.

The screen showed from a reporter's camera filming Kori Turbowitz with Lightning and his pit crew as the Rust-eze pitties change his tires.

"We're here in Victory Lane, awaiting the race results. McQueen that was quite a risky move, not taking tires." Kori said.

"Tell me about it." Not Chuck said.

"Are you sorry you don't have a crew chief out there?" Kori asked.

Lightning's crew laughed.

Lightning chuckled.

"Oh, Kori, there's a lot more to racing than just winning. I mean, taking the race by a full lap, where's the entertainment in that? No, no, no, I wanted to give folks a little sizzle." he said while he stood there smiling.

"Sizzle?" Not Chuck said.

"Am I sorry I don't have a crew chief? No, I'm not. Cause I'm a one-man show." Lightning said.

"What? Oh, yeah right." Not Chuck said.

"That was a very confident Lightning McQueen. Coming to you live from Victory Lane, I'm Kori Turbowitz." Kori said to the TV audience.

Kori then walked away, while the reporter tried to get Lightning's bolt sticker on the TV screen. Not Chuck was blocking the view while changing one of Lightning 's tires.

"Hey, get out of the shot!" the cameraman said.

"Yo, Chuck, what are you doing? You're blocking the camera! Everyone wants to see the bolt!" Lightning said.

"WHAT?!" Not Chuck said mad.

"Now, back away." Lightning said.

Not Chuck grunted and slammed his air wrench towards the ground.

"THAT'S IT! Come on, guys!" he said.

The Rust-eze pitties then started to leave, as one of the pitties dropped his side onto the ground.

"OOWWWWW! Whoa, team! Where are you going?"

"WE QUIT, MR. ONE-MAN SHOW!" Not Chuck snapped.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, okay, leave. Fine!" Lightning said and laughed. "How will I ever find anyone else who knows how to fill my car up with gas?"

The crowd then started laughing

"Adios, Chuck!"

"AND MY NAME'S NOT CHUCK!"

"Oh, whatever." Lightning said and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Lightning! Yo, McQueen, seriously, that was some pretty darn nice racin' out there." Chick said then suddenly made a sudden movie. "BY ME!"

Then he started chuckling.

"Welcome to the Chick era, baby! The Piston Cup, it's mine, dude. It's mine. Hey, fellas, how do you think I'm look in Dinoco blue? DINOCO BLUE!" he said as he continued to chuckle.

"In your dreams, Thunder." Lightning sad

"Yeah, right. Thunder? What's he talkin' about, "Thunder"?" he asked confused.

"You know, because thunder always comes after... Lightning!" Lightning said then pose to the crowd. "Pew, ka-ka-pow!" he said to his pitties.

"Who here knew about the thunder thing?" Chick asked.

"I didn't." his crew said.

The crowd then tried to take pictures of Lightning posing his flashing bolt sticker to them.

"Give us the bolt! That's right. Right in the lens. Show me the bolt, baby! Smile, McQueen! Show me the bolt, McQueen! That's it!" the cameramen said.

"Oh, we that was one close finish. You sure made Dinoco proud. Thank you, King." Tex said while electronic music played as the screen then shows some people entering the Dinoco tent, and some others chattering as they take pictures of the Dinoco Girls on stage. Then it showed Tex Dinoco, The King and Lynda Weathers.

"Well, Tex, you've been good to me all these years. It's the least I could do." The King said.

"Whatever happens, you're a winner to me, you old daddy rabbit." Lynda said.

"Thanks, dear. We wouldn't be nothing without you." he said.

Then the screen showed Lightning behind the Piston Cup stage, posing his bolt sticker the crowd. Then Mia and Tia screamed for Lightning.

"I'm Mia."

"I'm Tia."

"We're like your biggest fans! Ka-chow!" they said together.

"I love being me." he said.

Then two police officers come up to move Mia and Tia away.

"Okay, girls, that's it." a security man said.

"We love you, Lightning, we love you, more!" they said together.

Lightning laughed and blew a kiss to Mia and Tia. Then The King came up.

"Hey, buddy. You're one gutsy racer." he said.

"Oh, hey, Mr. The King." Lightning said.

"You got more talent in one lug nut than a lot of cars has got in their whole body."

"Really? Oh, that..."

"But you're stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"This ain't a one-man deal, kid. You need to wise-up and get yourself a good crew chief and a good team. And you ain't gonna win unless you got good folks behind you," the King started his voice dwindles as McQueen looks towards the Dinoco stage. "and you let them do their job, like they should. Like I tell the boys at the shop..."

"A good team, Yeah." Lightning said to himself.

Electronic music played as McQueen daydreams of being sponsored by Dinoco. It showed him with a trophy and two Dinoco Girls beside him, with one of the girls kissing him on the cheek. Then it shows his paint being changed to blue, removing his decals and replacing the Rust-eze logo with Dinoco's. It shows the text saying 'The new face of Dinoco', and changing the text "The King" to a logo of McQueen with the text "Lightning McQueen". It then shows McQueen posing in a studio. Then it shows Lightning on the covers of some magazines, and then it shows him with Mia and Tia in Dinoco paint on a red carpet being surrounded by a cheering crowd. Then it shows the text "Lightning McQueen is Lightning Storm". It shows some people being attacked by some giant robots with bodies shaped like spark plugs. One person, who gets zapped by a robot's laser, does the Wilhelm scream as he turns to dust. Lightning is flying in the air, and shoots missiles at the robots.

Then the screen shows Lightning with Mia and Tia around the crowd from on the red carpet, which Lightning signs his tire marks on the Walk of Fame. Then it shows him inside a building near the Hollywood Sign, which he is between Mia and Tia painted gold. Both Mia and Tia repeatedly kiss Lightning on the sides. Then his daydream ends as the screen shows the present day.

"If you figure that out, you just gonna be, okay?" the King said to Lightning.

"Oh, yeah, that is spectacular advice. Thank you, Mr. The King! Oh!" he said while he cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in Piston Cup history..." Bob said on speakers.

"A rookie has won the Piston Cup." Lightning said then went through the wallpaper of the stage to the front. "YES!"

"...we've a 3-way tie!" Bob said on speakers.

Lightning was shocked at this while the crowd then cheered and flashed their cameras as confetti shoots out. Then The King and Chick come onto the stage.

Chick laughed.

"Hey, McQueen, that must be really embarrassing, but I wouldn't be worry about it, because I didn't do it!" he said laughing.

"Piston Cup officials have determined that a tiebreaker race between the three leaders will be held in California in one week." Bob said.

"Well, thank you! Thanks to all of you out there! Thank you!" Chick whispered to Lightning. "Hey, rook, first one to California gets Dinoco all to himself."

Then he turned around.

"Aaaah! No, not me! No, you rock, and you know that!" he screamed to the crowd.

Then the screen showed fireworks exploding in the sky as a blimp named Al Oft watches from above.

"Oh, yeah! Whoo!" Balloon said.

Then Lightning headed to the trailer's parking space. Some pities were seen catching some tires being thrown by unseen people, including a Tank Coat pity named Jerry Drivechain, mimicking Chick.

"First one to California gets Dinoco all to himself. Oh, we'll see who gets there first, Chick." Then he got to his trailer's parking space, but the trailer wasn't there. "Huh?"

"Hey, kid! Congrats on the tie." Mack said.

"I don't want to talk about it. Come on, let's go, Mack. Saddle up. What'd you do with my trailer?"

"I parked it at your sponsor's tent."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, he's you gotta make your personal appearance."

"No, no! No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Everyone was looking at a commercial on a TV screen inside the Rust-eze tent.

"Yes, yes, yes! Lightning McQueen here. And I use Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment, new rear end formula! Nothing soothes rusty bumper like Rust-ezzzzzeeee." Then a picture of a Rust-eze container moved across the rear bumper of a rusty car named. As the container moved across, the bumper shines. Text appeared saying "Actual results may take up to 36 weeks." "Wow! Look at that shine! Use Rust-eze and your car too can look like mine! Ka-chow!"

"I met this man with a car from Swampscott. His car was so rusty he didn't even cast a shadow." Rusty said laughing when the commercial ended.

"You could see his dirty undercarriage." Dusty said.

The crowd laughed.

"I hate rusty cars! This is not good for my image!" Lightning said and sighed.

"They did give you your big break. Besides, it's in your contract." Mack said to Lightning.

"Oh, will you stop please? Just go get hooked up." he said to Mack.

"Winter is a grand old time." Dusty said.

"Of this there are no ifs or buts." Rusty said.

While they were talking, Lightning hid behind cardboard cut-outs as they enter the tent

"But remember, all that salt and grime..." Dusty started.

"Can rust your bolts and freeze your..." Rusty continued.

Then the cardboard cut-outs tilted over, exposing Lightning to the people.

"Hey, look! There he is!" The people with rusty cars in the crowd then turn towards Lightning. "Our almost champ! Victory ran to your rear end in here, kid." Dusty said.

"Lightning McQueen, you are wicked fast!" someone said.

"That race was a pisser!" someone else said.

"Yeah, you were booking, McQueen!" another person said.

"Give me a little room, guys." Lightning said.

"You're my hero, Mr. McQueen!" Fred said.

"Yes, I know!" Lightning said and laughed as he read Fred's name on his tattoo. "Fred, Fred, thank you!"

"He knows my name! HE KNOWS MY NAME!" Fred said excited.

Then he passed out and Dusty and Rusty laughed.

"Looking good, Freddie!" Dusty said.

"Thanks to you, Lightning, we had a banner year!" Rusty said.

"We might clear enough to buy you some headlights." Dusty said.

"Are you saying he doesn't have headlights?" Rusty said.

"That's what I'm telling ya. It's just stickers!" Dusty said.

"Well, you know, race cars don't need headlights, because the track is always _lit_." Lightning said.

"Yeah, well, so is my brother, but he still needs headlights." Rusty said causing the crowd to start laughing.

Lightning forced himself to laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lightning McQueen!" they both said together.

A spotlight shone on Lightning as the men remained silent with crickets chirping.

"Free bird!" someone said.

"You know, the Rust-eze Bumper Ointment team ran a great race today. And remember, with a little Rust-eze..." he started. "Well, and an insane amount of luck," he whispered. "your car can look like mine... Ka-chow!" he finished in his real voice.

"Hey, kid." Rusty said while people cheered as Lightning started to go into Macks trailer.

"We love ya. And we're looking forward to another great year. Just like this year!" Dusty said.

Then one of them laughed as McQueen posed himself with a smile as the trailer door closed to show a picture of the same pose.

"Not on your life." Lightning said.

Then Mack drove away.

"Don't drive like my brother!" Rusty said.

"Oh yeah, don't drive like my brother!" Dusty said.

"California, here we come!" Mack said.

"_Dinoco_, here we come." Lightning said while he turned on the lights in the trailer.

Then he saw all of his different merchandising.

Then Mack left the Motor Speedway of the South and drove along the Interstate 40 to Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

While Mack progressed on his journey he went past poles and birds. And while he drove, he got out some fresh air and to fly for a little while...

"Oh... Oh, I needed this..." Lightning said being massaged by brushes then heard his phone ring. "Hello?

"Is this Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest racer?" someone said.

"Is this Harv, the world's greatest agent?" Lightning said.

"And it is such an honor to be your agent and it almost hurts to take 10% of your winnings and merchandising and ancillary rights in perpetuity anyway. What a race! Hot champ?! I did- I didn't see it, but I heard you were great."

"Um... Thanks, Harv." Lightning said as he pressed buttons to change TV channels showing the finish of the previous race

"Listen, they're giving you 20 tickets for the tiebreaker thing in Cali. I'll pass 'em on to your friends. You shoot me the names. You let Harv rock it for you, alright, baby?"

"Right! Friends! Yes, there's, um..."

Lightning looked toward, who all just shook their heads at him to tell him to not say anything about them at all.

'I don't have anyone.'

"Okay, I get it, Mr. Popular, so many friends you can't even narrow it down, hey, when you get to town, you better make time for your best friend, you gotta break bread with your mishpocheh here."

"Yeah, yeah, that would be great! We should totally..."

"Okay, I gotta jump, kid. L-Let me know how it goes. I'm out."

As the call ended the dial tone hummed and Lightning sighed. Then he saw some melodic beeping and wheels squeaking was heard.

"What?! A minivan?!" Lightning said on radio. "Oh, come on, Mack, you're in the slow lane, this is Lightning McQueen you're hauling here!"

"Just stopping off for a quick breather, kid. Old Mack needs a rest." Mack said as he started to go onto the entrance to the where is going.

"Absolutely not. We're driving straight to all night till we get to California, we agreed to it!"

"All night?! May I remind you, federal DOT regs sta-"

"Come on, I need to get there before Chick get hang with Dinoco."

Mack sighed as he saw some hotels.

"All those sleeping people in hotels!" he said on the radio. "Hey, kid, I don't know if I can make it."

"Oh, sure you can, Mack. Look, it'll be easy, I'll stay up with you!"

"All night?"

"All night long."

Later that night Lightning was sleeping and snored.

Mack was trying to stay awake while his engines slowed down and his eyes started to shut. Then he snored but woke up. Then he gasped and blubbered and grunted as he tried to keep his eyes open. But they closed again. He snored, and then woke up, gasped and blubbered for about five seconds, and tried to keep his eyes open.

Then rap music was heard as close-ups of the Delinquent Road Hazards with their engines revving came. Their DJ was playing a short song called Rollin' in the Rear view. Wingo opened his shades. Then him, Boost and DJ overtook a car onto the left lane, then overtook another car onto the right lane. They then overtook a driver named Duff Wrecks onto the middle lane. and the left of another. The traffic's horns are heard beeping. Snot Rod, meanwhile, was overtaking the first car onto the right lane and going along the same lane until he overtakes Duff. After, he then starts to sneeze. Snot Rod sniffles, and sneezes. Snot Rod's sneezing causes himself to do an instant acceleration, open his throttle wide and shoot flames out of his headers, to which he then catches up to the other tuners as they come towards Mack. DJ drives onto the right lane beside, while Wingo and Boost drive onto the left lane. Snot Rod is behind Mack. Wingo then notices his reflection on Mack's trailer, and turns his interior lights on. Wingo chuckled, Boost and DJ get in front of Mack, who was still concentrating to not fall asleep.

"Hey, yo, DJ!" Boost said.

"What up?!" DJ asked.

"We got ourselves a nodder!"

DJ chuckled and Boost drove onto the right lane, while DJ drove onto the middle lane that Mack's on. DJ then played the song Songbird.

"Pretty music." Mack said as he fell asleep and snored.

"Yo, Wingo! Lane change, man!" Boost said and pushed Mack onto the left lane towards Wingo, pushed Mack back towards Boost.

Wingo chuckled. "Right back at ya!"

He continued to chuckle.

"Yeah!" Snot Rod said.

"Oops! I missed!" Boost said getting o the other side.

"You going on vacation?" Snot Rod asked while he dodged in front.

The vibration of the hard shoulder causes, Lightning to move slowly forward as he is still sleeping and snores. One of his bobble heads then fell onto a button which opens the trailer's door. The hard shoulder's vibration continues to make, he moved forward onto the door which is pressing on the ground and causing sparks.

Wingo chuckled when Snot Rod sniffled.

"Oh no, Snot Rod!" Boost said.

"He's gonna blow!" Wingo said.

DJ, Boost and Wingo then drove away as Snot Rod was still besides Mack and starting to sneeze.

"Ah...ah...ah...achoo!" Snot Rod said.

While he sneezed Snot Rod accelerated away and waking Mack up.

"GESUNDHEIT!" Mack said then chuckled. "One should never drive while drowsy."

While Lightning started to fall off the trailer door onto the highway. Then the trailer door closed. The sounds of tires squealing and horns honking were heard as some traffic drive around them still sleeping, Lightning woke up, then the sound of a horn honking loudly is heard as a truck heads towards them.

"Ahh!" he yelled startled and jolted wide-awake.

Once he was awoke he took out his keys and drove out of the way, and continue driving the wrong way while dodging some more cars.

He exclaimed then saw three trucks on all three lanes driving towards them.

He gasped while they honked their horns.

"Ahh!" he yelled then drove onto the grass median strip.

He panted heavily as he saw a queue of trucks driving away.

"Mack!" he said then drove back onto the lane, grunting as he drove in front of some traffic honking their horns.

He continued driving faster and overtaking some cars while he tried to find Mack.

"Mack!" he said then came across the queue of trucks and a few cars.

Then he accelerated faster, trying to find which truck is Mack.

"Mack! Hey, Mack! Mack!"

Then he noticed a truck exiting the highway onto another road, thinking that it was Mack.

"Mack! Mack, wait for me!"

His engine was heard revving as he turned onto the same road that the truck is driving along.

His tires squealed as he slid onto the road, and drove along the road with the truck far ahead.

"Mack!"

The driver, whose face wasn't seen properly, then crossed a level crossing without barriers. Afterwards, the bell started to ring as the pair of antique 'upper-quadrant' wigwag crossing signals wave.

Lightning then noticed this and look to their left to see a train coming. He and then go faster as he could. The train driver, noticed him and bellows his horn. Lightning got closer and closer to the level crossing. Thanks to good timing, he crosses the level crossing just in time before Trev could hit him.

"Mack! Mack!" he continued then got closer to the truck, who is slowing down at a 3-way junction.

"Mack! Mack... wait up!"

He started coughing from the truck's fumes.

"Mack. Mack! Mack!" he repeated then drove alongside the truck, but saw the trailer's side show a sponsor for 'Recycled Batteries'.

'Huh?' he thought.

The screen then shows the truck, who is actually a Peterbilt named Jerry Recycled Batteries and is not Mack at all.

"What? You're not Mack." he said.

"Mack?! I ain't no Mack, I'm a Peterbilt for dang sake!" Peterbilt said then drove off. "Turn on your lights, you moron!"

"Mack... the Interstate." he said then moved backwards and drove left, forgetting that he was actually on the right road to the Interstate before driving onto the wrong road.

While he drove past a billboard where Sheriff was, with his car's roaring engine waking him up.

Sheriff gasped and woke up. Then he looked behind him and looked suspicious at the person.

"Not in my town, you don't." he said and chased after Lightning with his siren wailing.

"Oh, no. Oh, maybe he can help me!" Lightning said noticing Sheriff.

.Suddenly, he heard Sheriff backfiring and thought that Sheriff was shooting at them.

"He's shooting at me?! Why is he shooting at me?!"

"I haven't gone this fast in years." Sheriff said and grunted as he backfires again. "I'm gonna blow a gasket or somethin'." he said while his car started backfiring again.

"Serpentine, serpentine, serpentine!" Lightning said.

"What in the blue blazes?! Crazy hot-rodder!" Sheriff said noticing his serpentine

So he continued chasing Lightning and the whole team as his siren continued wailing.

While he continued being chased by Sheriff they started to see Radiator Springs in the distance.

"What? That's not the Interstate!" he said.

Suddenly, Sheriff backfired again causing Lightning to screaming as his car hits some traffic cones.

Lightning then drove off the road, and came across a giant cone.

"Ahh!" he yelled and they all stopped themselves to watch he go out of control, helpless to stop him.

His tires screeching, then drive away across the road. He comes up towards a fence.

"No, no, no, no!" he said and hit the fence, getting it caught on his car.

"Ooff!" he said then headed towards a sign.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled and then drove to the left, heading for Flo's V8 Cafe.

He came, driving out of control and knocking over some cans.

"Incoming!" Sarge said.

"Whoa, man!" Filmore said.

"No!" Sarge said.

Then Sarge, Fillmore and Ramone ran out of the way. The fence hit Ramone's car. Guido hid behind the sign.

"Hey, you scratch my car's paint!" Ramone said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lightning said.

"My tires!" Luigi yelled.

He then drove along the main road towards, with tires all over his car. Lightning grunted as he used his windshield whippers out a tire in his window.

Red gasped and ran into the building, while Lightning's continued driving along the road, spotting Stanley's statue.

"Ahh!" he screamed and then drove around the statue, while hitting Red's flowers.

Red gasped at his flowers being hit, the fence got caught on Stanley's statue. Lightning noticed, and tried to move backwards to get away from the statue. His tires squealing, and the cables vibrating as the statue started to come off. Finally, the statue got up into the air.

Lightning stopped driving, glad that the statue was gone.

Suddenly, the statue lands in front of him on the road.

"Ahh!" he yelled and turned around and drove away, while pulling Stanley's statue.

The pole beneath the base was destroying the road.

"Ahh!" he yelled while Flo, Ramone, Fillmore, Sarge and the whole of all watch as Lightning's scream went past them.

The statue continued damaging the road before finally going up a ramp beside the road. The ramp split in half as the statue landed on some telephone wires.

He grunted as he struggled to move, then lost his grip, and the force pulled his back. His car ended up hanging from the telephone wires as Stanley's statue flies through the air.

"Fly away, Stanley. Be free!" Filmore said while Red gasped as the statue came towards him, and ran back into the courthouse.

Then the statue landed back in its place and the water resumed shooting out. Red then looked with shock. The music resumed as Sheriff drives slowly to Lightning who was still hanging from the telephone wires.

"Boy, you're in a heap of trouble." Sheriff said with his arms crossed and shook his head.

Lightning sighed, closed his eyes then passed out.

He was sleeping in the Radiator Springs Municipal Impound that morning as he started to regain consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

He sighed.

"Oh, boy. Oh... Where am I?"

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" someone said causing him to scream.

There was someone outside the impound gate.

The man chuckled. "Boy, I was wondering when you was gonna wake up!"

"Take whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!" Lightning said trying to reverse, then he felt a bump and heard a thud.

He noticed a wall behind himself.

"A room? Why am I in a room? What's going on here?! Please!" he said.

The other person chuckled.

"You're funny, I like you already. My name's Mater."

"Mater?" Lightning said confused.

"Yeah, like 'tuh-Mater', but without the 'tuh'! What's your names?"

"Don't you know my name?" Lightning asked shocked.

"Um, no, I know your name, is your name 'Mater' too?" Mater asked.

"What?! Look, I need to get to California as fast as possible, where am I?" Lightning said.

"Where are you?! Shoot! You're in Radiator Springs! The cutest little town in Carburetor County." Mater said while Lightning looked around to see a few old buildings.

"Oh, great. Just great!" he said.

"Well, if you think that's great, you should see the rest of the town."

"You know? I'd love to see the rest of the town! So if you could just open the door, let me out, you and me, we go cruising, check out the local scene-"

"Dad-gum!" Mater said smiling and got ready to grab the key to the room.

"How'd that be, Tuhmater?" Lightning asked watching Mater about to take the key.

"Cool!"

"MATER!" Sheriff said.

Then Mater stopped and backed away as Sheriff arrived. Lightning then frowned and some members of them feel sorry for Mater while some of them look confused.

"What did I tell you about talking to the accused?!"

"To not to."

Sheriff took out the keys to open the door.

"Well, quit yer yapping and bring this delinquent road hazard to court."

"Well, we'll talk later, Mater." Mater whispered to Lightning then chuckled as he had Lightning and his car behind him with his hands now locked. "Later, Mater." That's funny!

When they got to Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department Sheriff's voice is heard.

"The Radiator Springs Court will come to order!" Sheriff said.

Most of the other Radiator Springs residents were inside and were angry with Lightning for what he had done.

"Hey, you scratched my car's paint! I ought take a blowtorch to you, man!" Ramone said.

"You broke-a the road! You a very bad person!" Luigi said as Lightning moved up while getting pushed by Mater into the courtroom to the accused space while the team followed him.

"Fascist!" Filmore said.

"Commie!" Sarge said.

Lightning looked at Sheriff. "Officer, talk to me, babe. How long is this gonna take? I gotta get to California, pronto."

"Where's your lawyer?" Sheriff asked.

"I don't know. Tahiti maybe. He's got a timeshare there." Lightning said shrugging.

"When a defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to him." Sheriff then looked at the other residents. "Hey! Anyone want to be his lawyer?"

All of the residents move back, except Mater.

"Shoot, I'll do it, Sheriff!" Mater said and moved beside Lightning and our heroes.

"All rise! The Honorable Doc Hudson presiding." Sheriff said.

Everyone stood up.

"May Doc have mercy on your soul." Sheriff said.

Then the door bang as Doc Hudson came in, showing him from his side as he walked to his bench. Lightning gasped as he heard the door bang.

"Alright, I wanna know who's responsible for wrecking my town, Sheriff. I wanna put his head on a platter! I'm gonna put him in jail till he rots! No, check that." Doc said.

Lightning gulped while Doc got on some steps and was up to the top of his bench.

"I'm gonna put him in jail till the jail rots on top of him, and then I'm gonna move him to a new jail and let that jail rot. I'm-" he said then noticed Lightning and the team, as Lightning does a nervous grin. "Throw him out of here, Sheriff. I want him out of my courtroom. I want him out of our town! Case dismissed."

"Yes!" Lightning said.

"Boy, I'm purty good at this lawyerin' stuff." Mater said.

Then the door opened as someone else appeared.

"Sorry, I'm late, your honor!" a woman said.

Lightning instantly fell in love with her.

"Holy porsche! She's gotta be from my attorney's office!" he whispered.

The woman then walked into the courtroom as our heroes turned back to the front.

"Hey, thanks for coming, we're all set. He's letting me go." Lightning said.

She stopped and turned to him.

"He's letting you go?" she said shocked.

"Yeah, your job's pretty easy today. All you have to do now is stand there and let me look at you. Listen, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Me, you, dinner. Ka-chow!"

She groaned and grunted.

"I know, I get that reaction a lot. I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand."

Sally groaned again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked smirking a little.

"Well, a little bit, but I'll be alright." Mater said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to the judge." the woman said and turned around to get to the judge.

"Do what you gotta do, baby. Oh, but listen, be careful. Folks around here are not firing on all cylinders, if you know what I mean."

"I'll keep that in mind." she said to Lightning then looked at Mater. "Hey, there, Mater."

"Howdy, Sally." he said.

Then Lightning's smile turn to frown.

"Hi, folks!" she said to the other Radiator Springs residents, then walked to Doc.

"Good morning, Sally!" the others said.

"Do you know her?" Lightning asked looking at Mater.

"She's the town attorney and my fiancée." he said.

"What?" Lightning asked in shock.

Mater chuckled then smacked Lightning with his hand.

"I'm just kidding. She just likes me for my body."

"Doc, you look great this morning! Did you do something different with your glasses?" Sally said.

"What do you want, Sally?" he asked.

She sighed. "Come on, make this guy fix the road. The town needs this."

"No. I know his type. Racer. That's the last thing this town needs."

'Especially me.' he thought.

"Okay, I didn't want to have to do this, Doc. But you leave me no choice." Then she turned to the other citizens. "Fellow citizens, you're all aware of our town's proud history."

"Here she goes again." Doc said to himself and rubbed his forehead.

"Radiator Springs, the glorious jewel strung on the necklace of Route 66, the mother road! It is our job and our pleasure to take care of the travelers on our stretch of that road." she continued.

"Travelers? What travelers?" Sarge said.

"Ignore him." Filmore said.

"But how, I ask you, are we to care for those travelers if there is no road for them to drive on?" she looked at Luigi. "Luigi, what do you have at your store?"

"Tires." he said.

"And if no one can get to you?"

"I won't sell any... tires. I will lose everything!"

"Flo, what do you have at your store?"

"I have food and drinks. Lotsa food and drinks!" Flo said.

"And, and, Flo, what'll happen if no one can come to your cafe?"

"I'll go outta business and we'll have to leave town!"

"And what's gonna happen to all of us if Flo leaves town and closes her cafe?"

"Without food, we're done for!" a lot of people said.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"So, don't you think the car responsible should fix our road?"

The only guy strong enough to fix that road is Big Al!" Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, the guy left, like, 15 years ago." Ramone said.

"Then why are you bringing him up, you lemon?"

"Oh, he can do it. He's got the horsepower of a car. So, what do you want him to do?" Sally said.

"Fix the road!" they said.

"Because we are a town worth fixing!" Sally said smiling.

"Yeah!" they all said cheering.

Then Doc started banging his hammer.

"Order in the court! Seems like my mind has been changed for me."

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"No." Lightning moaned.

"Nice ruling." Filmore said.

"I am so not taking you to dinner." Lightning said while he groaned at Sally.

Sally giggled. "That's OK, Stickers. You can take Bessie."

"Oh, man, you got to work with Bessie, I'd give my left 2-Lug Nuts for something like that!" Mater said.

"Bessie? Who's Bessie?" Lightning asked confused.

So Doc took Lightning and Mater to see Bessie.

"This here is Bessie, finest Road-Paving Machine ever built." Doc said to Lightning. "I'm hereby sentencing you to community service. You're gonna fix the road under my supervision."

"WHAT?! This place is crazy!" he said.

"Hey, I know this may be a bad time right now, but you owe me $32,000 in legal fees." Mater whispered to Lightning.

"What?" he said.

"So we're gonna hitch you up to sweet Bessie, and you're gonna pull her nice." Doc said to Lightning.

"You're gotta be kidding me!"

"You start there where the road begins," he said and walked to where the road begins from the courthouse. "you finish down there where the road ends."

Mater and the team got onto the road, facing towards the end of the town, and has a long swirly crack. Lightning moved his head, and looked straight in front of himself so he can see. Mater looked at the damaged road.

"HOLY SHOOT!" Mater said shocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How long is this gonna take?!" Lightning asked.

"Well, fella does it right, should take him about 5-days." Doc said.

Mater had towed his car up right after court.

"Okay-dokey." Mater said and tried to get McQueen's parking boot off his car as he watched him do that.

Mater groaned then finally got Lightning's boot off. Suddenly, he quickly move away and into the distance.

"FREEDOM!" Lightning said while he drove.

Doc looked at Mater annoyed, who was shocked.

"Maybe I should've-a hooked him up to Bessie...and then-a...then took the boot off." he said and looked at the team a little red.

Lightning was driving away from Radiator Springs, even driving past a billboard saying "Leaving so soon?"

"WHOO-HOO! Goodbye, Radiator Springs, and goodbye, Bessie! California, here I come! Yeah! Oh, fell that wind! Yes!" he said and saw Sheriff but then, he start sputtering. "No, no, no, no! Outta gas? How can I be outta gas?"

He stopped near the other billboard, where Sheriff and Sally were.

"Boy, we ain't as dumb as you think we are." Sheriff said laughing.

"But, but, but how did...? How did-? You-?" he sputtered.

"We siphoned your cars gas while you were passed out," Sally started then reflects sunlight on her car's wing mirror. "KA-CHOW!"

Lightning was then getting hit in the eyes by the reflected sunlight causing him to groan.

Sheriff started laughing after that.

Later in town,

"Gentlemen." Sheriff said walking to Flo's V8 Cafe where Filmore and Sarge were standing.

"Sheriff." Sarge said when the gas station bell rang.

"Hey, Sheriff." Filmore said.

Luigi and Guido were at Luigi's Casa Della Tires and were arguing about where some tires were put at the moment and before. Red is watering some flowers there.] Why the tires are here?

"Sono sempre stati qui." Guido said in italian.

"They were better well before." Luigi said.

"Stai sempre a parlare." Guido said.

"Guido!" Luigi said.

"Red, can you move over? I want to get looked at that sexy hot rod." Lizzie said to Red.

While Lizzie was talking, Red stopped watering. Then Lightning pulled Bessie slowly along the road between the many old closed shops, laying out tar behind Bessie. Mater was standing on the sidewalk and the whole of are with him.

"You know, I used to be a purty good whistler. I can't do it now of course, on account of sometimes I get fluid built up in my engine block, but Doc said he's gonna fix it dough. He can fix about anything. That's why we made him the judge. Boy, you shoulda heard me on "giddy-up, oom papa mow mow." Now, I'm not one to brag, but people come purty far to see me get low on the mow-mow." Mater said.

Then a bubble of tar came out from one of Bessie's pipes, pops, and a little slob of tar lands on Lightning's car's right bolt sticker.

"Aw, man, that's just great!" he said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mater asked.

"My lucky sticker's all dirty."

Mater groaned.

"That ain't nothing, I'll clean it for you!" he said then snorted, and hacked.

"No, no, no! That wouldn't be necessary." Lightning said then noticed Red the fire truck, who was watering the same flowers at Luigi's store. "Hey! Hey, big fella! Yeah, you in the red!" Red saw Lightning, and stopped watering. "I could use a little hose down. Help me wash this off."

But instead Red left nervously, pushing the flowers away.

"What, where's he going?" he asked.

"Oh, he's still a little bit shy, and he hates you for killin' his flowers." Mater said.

"I shouldn't have to put up with this! I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics!"

"You hurt your what?" Mater asked confused.

"I'm a very famous racer!"

Then Luigi and Guido came over.

"You are a famous race car? A real race car?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, I'm a real racer. What do you think? Look at me and my car." Lightning snapped.

"I have followed racing my entire life of my whole life!"

"Then you know who I am. I'm Lightning McQueen."

"Lightening McQueen!" Luigi said.

"YES! YES!"

"I must scream it to the world! My excitement from the top of someplace very high! Do you know many Ferraris?" he asked excited.

"No, no, no. They race on the European circuit. I'm in the Piston Cup!"

Then Luigi and Guido frowned.

"What?" Lightning asked.

"Luigi follow only the Ferraris."

Then they walked back to their store. Lightning looked sadly at not being known because of Luigi watching just the Ferrari racing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Flo said.

Then man and woman in a van were in the distance, driving towards the town.

"Customers. Customers! Customers, everyone! Customers! Okay!" Sally said excited.

"Customers?" Lizzie said.

"All right, everybody calm down for a long time. Just remember what we rehearsed. Make sure your 'Open, please come in' signs are out. And you all know what to do. All right, nobody panics. Here we go!" Sally said while Luigi and Guido smile glad about what they just heard.

Ramone moved his body up while Mater gasped and walked to the crossroad. Sarge and Fillmore started walking to their stores.

"Vincent, I just don't see any on-ramp anywhere." Minny said.

"Minny, I know exactly where we are." Vincent said.

"Yeah, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Honey, please."

Then Sally walked in front of them.

"Hello. Welcome to Radiator Springs, gateway to Ornament Valley. Legendary for its quality service and friendly hospitality. How can we help you?" she said smiling.

"We don't need anything, thank you very much." Vincent said and started to drive past Sally.

"Whoa, honey ask her direction to the Interstate." Minny said while Sally follows.

"There's no need to ask for directions. Minny, I know exactly where we're going." he said.

"He did the same thing on our trip to Shakopee. You know, we were headed over there for the Crazy Days, and we..." Minny said to Sally.

"Okay, okay. Really. We're just peachy, okay?" he said and chuckled.

"What you really need is the sweet taste of my homemade, lemonade." Filmore said.

"No, it doesn't agree with my tank." Vincent said chuckling again.

"We're just trying to find the Interstate." Minny said.

"Good to see you, Soldier! Come on by Serge's Surplus Hut for all your government surplus needs." Sarge said.

"Oh, honey, surplus!" she said.

"I think we have too much surplus."

"I do have a map over the Cozy Cone Motel. And if you do stay, we offer a free Lincoln Continental breakfast." Sally said.

"Honey, she's got a map." Minny said.

"I don't need a map! I have the GPS. Never need a map again, thank you."

"How 'bout somethin' to drink? Stop at Flo's V8 Cafe. Finest drinks on Route 66." Flo said.

"No, we just top off." he said.

"And if you need tires, stop by Luigi's Casa Della Tires, home of the Leaning Tower of Tires." Luigi said juggling tires while he talks and ends with most of them in a pile with one standing up on top.

"We're just trying to find the Interstate." Minny said.

"But you do need a paint job man. Ramone will paint you up right. Hey, anything you want! You know, like a flame job." Ramone said.

"No, thanks..." Minny said.

"Maybe ghost flames! You like old school pinstripin'? Von Dutch style ha?" he continued and lifted his rear end up in front and Van and Minny gasping.

"Oh, honey, look. Von Dutch." Minny said.

Vincent started laughing.

"Okay, no." he said then chuckled, and started to drive away along with Minny. "We're gonna be going now, okay?"

Then Lizzie put a bumper sticker attached to her hand onto Vincent's bumper. Van turned his head towards Lizzie.

"A little somethin' to remember us by, okay?" she said laughing.

Vincent laughed again.

"Okay!" he said and drove away along with Minny.

"Come back soon, okay? I mean, you know where we are!" Sally said then giggles. "Tell your friends!

"Yes. You bet." Vincent said.

"Thanks again, folks. Bye-bye now." Minny said.

"Psst! Psst! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! I know how to get to the Interstate!" Lightning said.

"Oh, do ya?" Minny said in hope.

"Minny, no." Vincent said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No, not really. But listen. I'm Lightning McQueen, the famous racer. I'm being held here against my will." Lightning said and saw Vincent grin as Minny smiled at him. "And I need you to call my team, so they can rescue me, and get me to California in time for me to win The Piston Cup. Do you understand?"

Vincent and Minny just sat there for about three seconds of silence. Then their smiles turned into frowns and they just left.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, It's the truth! I'm telling you! You gotta help me! Don't leave me here! I'm in hillbilly hell! My IQ's dropping by the second! I'M BECOMING ONE OF 'EM!"

Sally sighed and then talked to the other. "Okay, don't worry. They know where we are now. They're gonna tell their friends. You'll see."

"And we'll be back for our Hank Williams marathon..." the radio started.

"That's good." Sally said as the others walked away.

"...after a Piston Cup update. Still no sign of Lightning McQueen. Meanwhile, Chick Hicks arrived in California and today became the first car to spend practice time on the track."

"Yeah, well it's just nice to get out here before the other competitors. You know, get a head start. Gives me an edge." Chick said through the radio.

Lightning was shocked as Chick talks. Electronic music playing as he daydreamed of Chick instead being sponsored by Dinoco.

Chick was front of Dinoco's stage touching Tex Dinoco with his tire, as he saw them and the Dinoco gang at the Los Angeles International Speedway laughing. Then he saw Chick overtaking The King in the race, The King was shocked, as he overtakes The King. Chick then crosses the finish line, and we then see him with his trophy and two Dinoco girls beside him. Then it shows his car's paint being changed to blue, removing most of his decals and replacing the Hostile Tank over Bank logo with Dinoco's. It shows the text saying 'The new face of' above Chick and Tex before the text 'Dinoco' covers the other text. Then the text 'The King' was changing to a logo of Chick with the text 'Chick' and zooming out to show the Dinoco helicopter Rotor Turbo sky winking on top of the stage with pictures of Chick all over it along with his name and the text 'Chick likes Dinoco'. It then shows Chick posing in the same studio as with Lightning in his previous daydream. Then Chick was on the covers of the same magazines, and then he was with Mia and Tia in Dinoco paint on the same red carpet being surrounded by the same cheering crowd. Then it shows the text 'Chick Thunder Hicks'. It shows Chick flying through the air. Then the two magnets pulled together and the text 'Chick Magnet' Then it shows Chick inside the same building near the Hollywood Sign, which he is between Mia and Tia painted gold. Mia and Tia chatter and giggle and then we see Mia and Tia pulled towards Chick like a magnet.

"Yeah! Hey, McQueen... Eat your heart out." Chick said.

Then his daydream ended as he came back and gasped.

"Oh! Mater, let me get this straight. I can go when this road is done. That's the deal, right?"

"That's what they done did said." he said shrugging.

"Okay, outta my way. I got a road to finished."

He grunted and rev his car's engine then started to move at his normal speed. Bits of tar came out of Bessie as he drove faster. Mater and the others watched in shocked at seeing him move.

"He's done!" Mater said when he got in Doc's office.

"Done?" Doc said a little surprised.

"Ahmhm." Mater said nodding.

"It's only been an hour." Doc said and stood up to follow Mater.

Lightning was at the end of the construction zone, glad at laying tar across the whole road as the others were standing in front of him and looking shocked.

"I'm done. Look, I'm finished. Just say thank you, and I'll be on my way. That's all I gotta say." Lightning said.

"WHOO HOO! I'm the first one on the new road! UH OH!" Mater said as he drove onto the road, and vibrated as he moved over the bumpy tar, and several objects fell off. "It rides purty smooth." he continued as his truck vibrated.

"It looks awful!" Sally said.

"Well, it matches the rest of the town." Lightning said.

"Oh!" she said.

Red blubbered, sobbed, and ran away.

"Red?" she said.

Red continued sobbing, and disappeared as he ran around the impound, knocking over a pile of tires. Sally then turned to Lightning.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Look! Doc said when I finish, I could go! That was the deal!"

Doc started walking up.

"The deal was you fix the road, not making it worse. Now, scrape it off! Start over again." he said.

"Hey, look, grandpa, I'm not a bulldozer. I'm a racer."

"Ho, ho, ho! Is that right? Then why don't we just have a little race? Me and you.

'There's no way he's gonna win with dirt.' he thought.

"What?" Sally said shocked.

Lightning chuckled. "Me and you. Is that a joke?"

"If you win, you go and I fix the road. If I win, you do the road my way." he said with his arms crossed.

"Doc, what're you doin'?" Sheriff asked confused.

Lightning started laughing. "I don't mean to be rude here Doc, but your car probably goes zero to sixty in like what? Three-point five years?"

"Then I reckon you ain't got nothin' to worry about."

"You know what old timer? That's a wonderful idea. Let's race."

A few minutes later they were on a dirt road near which is a rock resembling the landmark of and a classic Pontiac hood ornament. Sheriff was in front of them, telling them the rules. The other Radiator Springs residents and the whole of are seen attending. Luigi and Guido were wearing Ferrari merchandise, excited with watching a race. Luigi was waving a Ferrari flag on his antenna. Lightning was stretching his hands.

"Gentlemen, this will be a one-lap race. You will drive to Willy's Butte, go around Willy's Butte and come back. There will be no bumpin', no cheatin', no spittin', no bittin', no road rage, no maimin', no oil slickin', no pushin', no shovin', no backstabbin', no road-hoggin' and no lollygaggin'." Sheriff said walking around.

"Speed. I'm speed. Float like a Cadillac, sting like a Beemer." Lightning whispered to Mater.

"My friend Guido, he dreams to give a real race car a pit stop!" Luigi said laughing.

Then Guido turned up.

"Pit stop!" he said excited.

Lightning groaned and chuckled. "The race is only one lap, guys. Uno lappo!" Luigi's smile then turned into a frown, while Guido is still shaking happily. "Don't need any help. I work solo mio."

"Fine. Race your way."

Then he walked away to join the others, Guido was still standing there shaking happily.

"No pit stoppo. Comprendo?"

"Okay." Guido said then walked away to join the others.

"Gentlemen. Start your engines!" Sheriff said looking at the two of them.

Doc started his car's engine, which sputtered, and smoke puffed out of his car's tailpipe. Then Lightning's revs his car's engine furiously.

"Hijole! Check that out!" Ramone said.

"Whoa." Filmore said.

"Emm, emm." Flo said shaking her head.

"Great idea, Doc. Now the road will never get done." Sally said shaking her head.

"Luigi?" Sheriff said then joined the others as Luigi walked onto the road with his Ferrari flag to start the race.

Luigi chuckled.

"On your mark, get set. Uno for the money, due for the show, tre to get ready, and quattro to..." While Luigi is talking, the screen does a closeup of Lightning and Doc's eyes. Lightning's eyes move towards Doc, whose eyes look furious. Luigi as Lightning reved his engine. "I can't believe it..." Then he waves his flag. "Go!"

Lightning then starts off, and races towards Willy's Butte and leaving a pile of dust. Luigi laughed.

"Yee ha! Ha ha ha!" Doc said.

"Yeah." Sally said.

"Huh?" Luigi said as the dust cleared, but Doc was still there, not moving. "Doc, the flag means go. Remember the flag. Here we go. Go."

But Doc still didn't move.

"Um... Doc, what are you doing, man?" Ramone asked.

"Oh, dear. It would seem I'm off to a poor start. Well, better late than never. Come on, Mater. Might need a little help." Doc said.

"Um, okay." he said confused then hopped onto his truck and drove alongside Doc.

"You got your tow cable on your truck?"

Mater was still confused but pointed at his tow cable. "Well, yeah. I always got my tow cable on my truck. Why?"

"Oh, just in case."

Meanwhile Lightning was driving around the first curve, his window open and towards the final turn. His front wheels turned left, but he then got shocked as instead of going left, he went right, fell off the side and towards a cactus patch in the valley.

"AH, OW, OW, OW, OW, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" he screamed then hit the cacti.

"Oh, man! Ow!" Ramone said.

"Whoa. Bad trip, man." Filmore said.

Then Doc and Mater turned up to the cliff.

"Hey! Was that floating like a Cadillac, or was that stinging like a Beemer? I'm confused." he said while Lightning tried to revers out of the cactus but couldn't budge.

Mater chuckled.

"You drive like you fix roads." Lightning frowned angrily while he tried to get out and listened to Doc. "Lousy!" Then he looked at Mater. "Have fun fishing, Mater."

Then he drove off thinking.

'That kid is going to take a while to learn how to grow up. But maybe he'll at least start to while he's here.'

Mater backed up, took out his tow cable, and threw his hook towards Lightning's car, then grabbed onto his rear end. Then Mater pulled it out of the cactus and continued to chuckle a little.

"I'm startin' to think he knowed you was gonna crash!" he said while he did that.

"Thank you, Mater. Thank you." he said as he got pulled up the side of the valley.

After that Lightning was scraping the tar off the road with a shovel, as the other people watched him.

"I can make a little turn on dirt. You think?" he said then grunts as he scrapes another bit of tar. "No. And now I'm a day behind. I'm never gonna get outta here!"

"Hey, ese! Your car needs a new paint job, man!" Ramone said.

"No, thank you."

"How 'bout some organic juice?" Filmore asked.

"That freak juice?" Sarge asked.

"Pass."

"Whoo! Watchin' him workin' is makin' me thirsty." Flo said to Mater. "Anybody else want somethin' to drink?"

"Nah, not me, Flo. I'm on one of them there special diets." he said a few bits of spit coming out of him as he sayed 'special'. "I'm a precisional instrument of speed and air-matics."

"You race like you fix roads." Lightning said groaning. "I'll show him." he started groaning again. "I will show him!" he continued dieteman.

Later that night as Doc walked towards his building named

Doctor Hudson: Dr. of Internal people. He then looked to the right, and saw Lightning pulling Bessie at the start, while Sheriff watced him with his magnetic beacon on. Laughing sounds were made by Bessie's engine as tar splats on Lightning shaking the tar off.

"Aw, great! I hate it! Hate, hate, hate, hate it!" Lightning said angry.

Doc chuckled. "Music. Sweet music." he said then walked into his building.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Sally said while she watched Lightning.

"Radiator Springs, a happy place!" Lightning said.

Bessie clucked while Sally walked into her building at the Cozy Cone Motel as the rest of all go into their tents to try to get some sleep despite fart noises and Lightning's very loud complaining.

Then another slop of tar lands on Lightning.

"Whoa, okay, Bessie you think that funny?! Great! I'm talking to Bessie now! I'm talkin' to Bessie!" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sally exited her building and the whole of all coming out of their tents, all dressed in their regular outfits. Then, they all heared Mater, who was heard laughing and cheering.

"Wow!" Sally said and the team then went to the crossroad and saw there is flat tarmac on the part of the road from the courthouse to the end of the crossroad. Mater was driving around on the tarmac.

"Mornin', Sally! Hey, look at this here fancy new road that Lightnin' McQueen done just made!" Mater said.

"Yes! Ahmm. Amazing!" she said

Luigi and Guido stood there impressed at the new tarmac. Then Ramone, who has changed his car from purple to green. Ramone drove on the new tarmac, lifted his front up.

"Yeah!" he said then sighed and moved his front back down.

"Oh, Ramone, Mama ain't seen your car that low in years." Flo said.

"I haven't seen a road like this in years." he said.

"Well, then let's cruise, baby." she said and went in his car.

"Low and slow." he said when she got in.

"E Bellissima!" Luigi said in italian. "It's beautiful! Guido, look, it's a like it was paved by angels. Oh!"

"Oh, I tell you what. I bet even the roads on the moon ain't this smooth." Mater said.

"Doc, look at this! Should a tossed him into the cactus a lot sooner, huh?" Sally said when he came standing next to her.

"Well, he ain't finished yet. Still got a long way to go." he said looking in front of him.

Sally and Doc then turned around and noticed that Lightning still had the pave the rest of the road. Then they watched all of the others driving their cars on the tarmac. Luigi was being towed by Mater.

"Guido, look at Luigi!" Luigi said. Then Mater let go, and Luigi slid across the tarmac at the crossroad. Luigi drove back and forth once across the tarmac, then chuckled. "This is fantastico!"

"That looks like fun! Mater, I got dibs, next turn!" she said then hopped in her own car and headed to Mater.

"Hey, Luigi, this new road makes your place look like a dump." Lizzie said.

Luigi groaned.

"That crazy old devil woman." he sighed as he and Guido got shocked at the look of their store. "She's right!"

Sally shrieked and slid along the tarmac and back the other way.

"Guido!" Luigi said.

"Huh! That punk actually did a good job." Doc said while he looked at the road then noticed Bessie on the other road. "Well, now... where the hack is he?"

So he hopped onto his own car and went to look for him.

When he found him he saw Lightning was in the desert driving on the same dirt road used for the race track. He then walked to Sheriff, who was watching Lightning.

"Sheriff! Is he making another run for it?" he asked.

"No, no. He ran outta asphalt in the middle of the night, asked me if he could come down here. All he's trying to do is make that there turn."

Lightning slid off the track and onto the dirt

"NO NO NO NO! Aw, great!" Doc laughed while Lightning drove back onto the track. "Perfect turns on every track I've ever raced on."

"Sheriff, why don't you go get yourself a coffee and car a quart of oil at Flo's. I'll keep an eye on him." Doc said.

"Well, thanks, Doc. I've been feeling a quart low and am getting a little thirsty. Sheriff said then hopped into his car and drove back to Radiator Springs.

Lightning was with his engine revs as he still tried to make the final turn. But again, he slid off the track onto the dirt.

"AAH!" he yelled.

His side had dust filled evrerywhere. When it cleared, he had a tumbleweed on the top and spit dust out he got in his mouth. Doc then walked in front of him as he moveed the tumbleweed off.

"This ain't asphalt, son. This is dirt." Doc said.

"Oh, great. What do you want? You hear to gloat?" Lightning asked then waked past slowly to his car.

"You don't have three-wheel brakes, so you got to pitch it hard, break it loose and then just drive it with the throttle. Give it too much, you'll be outta the dirt and into the tulips."

Lightning turned around. "So you're a judge, a doctor and a racing expert."

_'You have no iea__.'_ Doc thought.

"I'll put it simple. If you goin' hard enough left, you'll find yourself turnin' right." he said instead.

"Ooh, right, that makes perfect sense. Turn right to go left! Yes! Thank you! Or should I say, "No thank you"? Because in Opposite World, maybe that really means, "Thank you"!" Lghtning said then his smile turned to a frown, then he started his engine and drove off, and scoffed. "Crazy grandpa car. What an idiot!"

Doc groaned as he then hoped back into his car and drove away slowly back to Radiator Springs with his feelings hurt by Lightning.

'I was just trying to help kid.' he said.

While Lightning was driving around the first corner, and he looked towards Doc driving off.

"Turn right to go left." he said to Doc, as he drove away slowly back to Radiator Springs. "Mm..." he said then moved his front wheels right, but then suddenly went right. "OH!" He then drove off the side, stayed still in midair for a second, and fell down into the valley. "WHOA!" Then he wound up in another cactus patch and some pices came off and got some pieces on his arm. "OW! Oh, that-" he started as he took the pieces off. Then, a cactus fell and crashed on top of him. "OW!"

Later on Lightning was covered with little bits of cactus around his car as he continued pulling Bessie along the road, while "Find Yourself" is playing.

"Turn right to go left. Guess what. I tried it. You know what? This crazy thing happened... I went right!" he said to himself. "You keep talking to yourself, people'll think you crazy!" Lizzie said.

"Thanks for the tip."

"What? I wasn't talking to you!"

Luigi and Guido were decorating their store, with helping them. Luigi was cleaning the windows from inside while are cleaning the windows from outside, while Guido is holding two rollers dipped in green paint from two trays and paints the wall beneath the windows. Sally then comes to them.

"Oh, Guido, e bellissimo!" Sally said smiling.

"Che cosa?" he asked.

"It looks great! This is great!"

"Ti piace, eh? Si, si, bellissimo."

Then Luigi came out, happy on Sally's comments. Meanwhile, Mater uses his hook to get the 'Tow Mater Towing & Salvage' sign upright while and watch him.

He groaned as he pulled his sign upright, then his truck passed gas. "Oh, Lord!" Then the sign tilted to the other side. Mater laughed. "Huh?"

"Mater?! I need you to watch the prisoner tonight." Sheriff said.

"Well, Dad Gum! Wait a minute, what if he tries to run again?" he said.

"Just let him run outta gas and tow him on back. But keep an eye on him."

"Yes, sir!" he said and closed one eye, and keeps the other open. "Unh!"

Sheriff sighed and drove away.

"While I'm stuck here paving this stinking road, chick's in california schmoozing dinoco. My dinoco!" Lightning said then heard something. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Who's touching my car?!"

Guido then popped up beside him. He was spinning each of Lightning's car's tires to get the cactus bits off them, and used a spray can on the tires.

"You have a slow leak. Guido, he fix. You make a such a nice new road. You come to my shop. Luigi take a good care of you. Even though you not a Ferrari." Luigi said to him. "You buy four tires, I give you a full size spare absolutely free!"

"Look, I get all my tires for free."

Luigi chuckled and gasped.

"I like your style, Eu? You drive the hard bargain. Okay, Luigi make you a new deal. You buy one tire, I give you three for free!"

Sally was watching them, then she turned around to see Flo amazed with Ramone cleaning a fence around a house beside Ramone's House of Body Art.

"Aw... Would you look at that? Ramone, Ramone!" Flo said.

Ramone chuckled.

"Then Luigi make you a new deal."

Sally then looked towards Red cleaning the Leaning Tower of Tires with his water, while Lightning and Luigi continue talking.

"No, no, no, no. Deal me out. Pass. No, thank you." he said.

Back with Lightning, Luigi, Guido.

"No, no, no, no, no. This is it, my last offer. You buy one tire, I give you 7-a snow tire for all free! Done. You interested, you call me. You know where I am." Luigi said.

Luigi and Guido then left and Lightning exhales deeply. Suddenly, a burst of water is shot out at Lightning, causing most of the cactus pieces on him to come off.

"Stop! Let me-!"

Then the water stops, as Lightning coughed.

Sally and Red, who was shooting water at Lightning to get his car clean.

"Oh, Red! You missed a spot, see it right there? On the hood right there." Sally said noticing a cactus piece on Lightning's car's hood.

"No, no!" Lightning said.

Red then started shooting water at him again, struggling to get the cactus piece off his hood.

"NO! Stop! Stop! That cold! Help! Please stop!"

Finally, the cactus piece came off, and Red stopped. Lightning coughed and sputtered.

"Thanks, Red." Sally said.

Red nodded then left.

"What was that for?!"

"Do you wanna stay at the Cozy Cone or what?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"And if you do, you gotta be clean. 'Cause even here in hillibilly hell we have standards."

"What, I-? I don't get it."

"Nothing I just thought I'd say thank you for doing a great job. So I thought I'd let you stay with me. I mean, not with me! But there. Not with me there, but there in your own Cozy Cone. And I'd be in my cone, and it's..."

"Wait. Wait, you're being nice to me.

"I mean if you want to stay at the dirty impound, thats, thats fine. You know, I understand you criminal types."

"No, no, no, no. That's okay. Yeah, the Cozy Cone." he said and looked at the Cozy Cone Motel.

"Eu, it's newly refurbished."

Lightning chuckled. "Yeah, it's like a clever little twist the motel's made out of caution cones, which, of course, cars usually try to avoid, now we're gonna stay in them." Then he chuckled again. "That's funny."

"Figure that all out on your own, did you?" [Then she turned around and walked back to the motel. "Cone number one, if you want."

He groaned and noticed a tattoo on Sally's back.

"Hey, do I spy a little pinstriping tattoo back there?"

"OH!" she said and turned around and giggled, then walked backwards. "That's just a-" Then she bumped into a pile of cones, with one on her roof. "OH!" Lightning and Sally laughed. "Oh, You saw that?" She giggled. "Yeah! Just gonna be going." Then she walked backwards to the door of the building. "Gonna..." she started as the cone on her head came off as it hit the door. "Yeah."

Then Lightning grinned. Mater was standing right next to them.

Lightning gasped as Mater starts talking. "You know, I once knew this girl doreen. Good-looking girl! Looked just like a jaguar, only she was a truck! You know, I used to crash into her, just so I could spoke to her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. Hey, I know something we can do tonight, 'cause I'm in charge of watching you!"

"No, Mater, I gotta finish this road, and I have to get out of here."

"Well, that's all right, Mr. I Can't Turn On Dirt. You probably couldn't handle it anyway."

"Whoa, whoa, easy now, Mater. You know who you're talking to? This is Lightning McQueen. I can handle anything."

Later that night Lightning and Mater on top of a hill.

"Mater, I'm not doing this." Lightning whispered.

"Aw, come on, you'll love it." he said and chuckled. They were on a field full of sleeping cows. "Cow-tippin's fun!"

Cows snoring.

"This is ridiculous."

"Alright, listen, when I say go, we go, but don't let Frank catch you, GO!" Mater said to Lightning then drove towards the field.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, Wait, Wait! W-Wh-Who's Frank?" Lightning asked as Mater continued driving, and entered the field. "Mater! Wait, Mater!" he whispered and then followed Mater.

"Okay, here's what you do, you just sneak up in front of them, and then honk? And they do the rest. Watch this." Mater said and quietly drove towards a cow, and honked his horn loudly. One of the cows woke up and leaned up then mooed, then landed on its back. Then gas is heard sloshing, and the cow farted. Mater laughed loudly.

"I swear, cows is so dumb! I tell you what, buddy, you don't get much better than this." he said after he calmed down.

"Yep, you're living the dream, Mater boy."

Then Mater drove away towards another cow, jumped up into the air, landed back on the ground, and honks his horn. Cow 2 woke up. Leaned up, mooed, and landed on its back. Mater then drove back to Lightning and the team, and posed himself for the cow's gas sloshing and the backfiring. Mater laughed again.

"I don't care who you are, that's funny right there." he said to the team, to Lightning. "Ah, you turn, bud."

"Mater, I can't. My car doesn't even have a horn."

"Baby?"

"I'm not a baby!"

Mater started clucking.

"Fine. Stop, Stop, Okay? Alright, I'll do something." he said to Mater.

Then Lightning drove slowly towards a cow. He stopped in front of it, and just watched. Cow 3 snored, he looked shocked, then he looked towards and Mater, who grinds and moved his truck towards the cow. Lightning sat in his car beneath the cow's undercarriage as and got prepared to do something. Then he revs his engine loudly. Cow 3 woke up. Then all of the other cows woke up. Cows exclaimed, and leaned up all land on their backs. Then the cows gurgled as Mater and Lightning then looked toward each other. Then the cows all backfire, one by one. After one second, the last tractor remaining backfires. Then Mater and Lightning laughed. Then an angry moo was heard in the distance as they both stop laughing. In a bush, another moo was heard.

"... That's Frank." Mater said and drove away, while they stood still.

Then the bushes got shredded as Frank, a combine harvester appeared and noticed our heroes. Frank bellows angrily.

"AHH!" Lightning yelled then drove away.

Then they drove away, while they rev their engines, turn around and drove away quickly as Frank chased them. Frank bellowed. He got closer to Lightning, who then went faster as he noticed. Then he caught up to Mater, who was laughing.

"RUN!" Mater said and continued laughing. Then they headed towards the fence and turned to the left as Frank continued chasing them. Frank bellowing, Mater laughing. Frank was then seen from his side as he gained on Lightning and the team. "Run, he's gonna get ya!" Mater said as they came towards another end of the field where there was one piece in the fence, and they drove through it. Lightning screamed and Frank stopped as he came towards the edge of the field, and Lightning and the whole team stopped and then drove away on the road with Mater back to Radiator Springs. Mater was laughing.

Sally was inside the Cozy Cone Motel then saw moving on the wall. She gasped and noticed the shadows. "Customers!" she said and walked towards the door, turned on the neon lights, and noticed a light saying "no" going off and coming back on, turned the lights off, turned the lights on again, but the "no" light was on before and turned off when the other lights turned on. Then she saw Mater, Lightning and in the distance driving, walking and fluttering along the road.

"Tomorrow night we can go look for the ghost light!" Mater said smiling.

"I can't wait, Mater." Lightning said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm telling you!" Mater said. As Mater talked, Sally, who noticed them, sighs, grins and walked back into the building. "Oh, boy, you gotta admit that was fun!"

"Oh, Yeah Yeah."

"Well, we better get you back to the impound lot."

"You know, actually, Sally's gonna let me stay at the motel."

"Aw. Getting cozy at the Cone, is we?"

"Oh, co-No, No, Are you kidding? Besides, she can't stand me." Lightning scoffed. "And I don't like her, to be honest."

"Yeah, you probably right: "HEY, LOOK, THERE'S MISS SALLY!"

"Where-Where?!" he said looking around.

Mater burst out laughing and Lightning groaned. "You're in love with Miss Sally!"

As they talked, Sally turned to see them from inside the building. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you do."

"No way."

"Way."

"Come on, look..."

Mater turned around and drove backwards. "You're in love with Miss Sally! You're in love with Miss Sally!"

"Okay, that's real mature Mater, real grown up."

"You love her! You love her, you love her! You love her, You love her, You love her!"

"Wait... Alright, okay, Mater, Mater, Mater, no!" Mater laughed and Lightning noticed Mater was driving backwards. "Will you stop that?!"

"Stop what?"

"That's driving backwards stuff. It's creeping me out. You're gonna wreck on something."

Mater stopped moving. "Wreck?! Shoot, I'm the world's best backwards driver! You just watch this right here, lover boy." Then he drove backwards with his lights on, drove towards one of the Cozy Cones.

"What are you doing?! Watch out, Look out! Mater?!" Mater then drove around the cone. "Mater!" Mater laughed as he drove around a few more cones. "Mater! Sally watched as Mater drove around the building. Finally, Mater drove backwards onto the desert ground, stops, and starts spinning. "Hey, take it easy, Mater!"

Mater screamed happily. Then stopped spinning, and drove backwards into the forest, laughing. He grunting and blubbering, and jumped high up into the air in front of the full orange Moon.

Lightning started laugh. "He's nuts!"

Mater continued driving back to Lightning and while still going backwards. "No need to watch where I'm goin'!" Then he jumped and turned around as he stopped in front of Lightning. "Just need to know where I've been." Then he turned his lights off.

"Whoa, that was incredible! How'd you do that?"

"Rear view mirrors. We'll get you some, and I'll teach you if you want."

Lightning chuckled. "Yeah, maybe I'll use it in my big race." Then he drove along.

"What's so important about this race of yours, anyway?"

Lightning stopped moving, and turned his head around. "It's not just a race. We're talking about the Piston Cup! I've been dreaming about it my whole life! I'll be the first rookie in history ever to win it. And when I do, we're talkin' big new sponsor, with private helicopters. No more medicated bumper ointment. No more rusty old cars."

"What's wrong with rusty old cars?"

"Well, I don't mean yours, Mater. I mean other old cars. You know? Not like yours. I like you."

"Nah, it's okay, buddy." he said to Lightning and waved his hand. "Hey, you think maybe one day I can get a ride in one of them helicopters? I mean, I've always wanted to ride in one of them fancy helicopters."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, sure."

"You mean it?" he said smiling wide.

"Oh, yeah. Anything you say."

"I knew it. I knowed I made a good choice!"

"In what?"

"My best friend."

Then Lightning smiled at this.

"See you tomorrow, buddy!" then he turned on his lights, swung his hook, and drove backwards around Lightning and back to his home. Mater was singing as he drives backwards. "Lightning and Sally sittin' in a tree, K-i-s somethin'-somethin'-somethin'-t!"

Lightning laughed then flutter and drove toward the Cozy Cones, as he tried to go backwards and looked behind. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Sally watched them all going to their Cozy Cones. "Now then..." he looked around to find his cone. "Number 1, number 1!" He looked around and tried to find it. "Oh, Number 1!" When he found Cone number one, he got out and locked his car then walked into the house. drives into the cone and looks around as Sally came to him. "Ha, this is nice."

"Hey, Stickers!" he screamed and Sally shrieked. "I'm sorry!"

Lightning turns around. "Whoa! You scared me, you gotta be careful."

"I scared myself scaring you scaring me."

"I mean, I wasn't like "scared" scared."

"No, of course not. Not."

"I was more..."

"Just I overheard you talking to Mater."

"When? Just, just now? What, what did, what did you hear?"

"Oh, just something about a helicopter ride."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, he got a kick out of that, didn't he?"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"That you'll get him a ride."

"Oh, who knows? I mean first things first. I gotta get outta here and make the race."

"Uh-huh. You know Mater trusts you."

"Yeah, okay."

"Did you mean that?"

"What?"

"Was it just a "Yeah, okay", or "Yeah...okay" or"Yea-yeah, okay"?"

"Look, I'm exhausted. It's kinda been a long day."

"Yeah, okay. Good night." she said and turned around then walked back to the building.

Lightning grunted as he remembered what asked him to do. "Ah... Hey, thank you."

Sally stopped, and turned around. "What did you just say?"

"You know, thanks for letting me stay here. It's nice to be out of the impound, and this is... It's great. Newly refurbished, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good night."

"Good night." Then she walked back to her building, and giggled. Then Then he closed the door on the cone.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, there was a United States flag moving up to the top of a pole as a reveille plays. Then Sarge, raised the flag up.

Sarge saluted with his antenna. Then his bugle reveille gets interrupted by Jimi Hendrix's rendition of 'The Star-Strangled Banner' being put on by Fillmore. "Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?!" he yelled.

"Respect the classics, man. It's Hendrix." Filmore said.

Inside Lightning's cone, where he was still sleeping. He groaned, then breathes rapidly and mutters. Fast-paced electronic music plays as he mutters, which it's shown that he was dreaming of competing in the final race with The King and Chick, only that it was actually the Motor Speedway of the South circuit, not the Los Angeles International Speedway. Suddenly, Frank appeared on the track, driving behind the three racers. Frank growling and Chick screaming. All three racers get shocked at seeing Frank. The King drove off the track, got shredded by Frank's shredders. Then Lightning slid off the track. Frank crosses the finish line as the camera zooms in on Dexter Hoover's checkered flag and shows Frank on stage with his Piston Cup trophy, Tex and the Dinoco Girls. Two of the Dinoco Girls, who are on trophy models with discs on top, kiss Frank on his cheeks. Frank screaming loudly. Then the screen shows Lightning being surrounded by tractors, which one of them licks him. Cow mooing. Then the screen shows back in the present, where Lightning wakes up from his dream.

"No!" he said gasping. Then an alarm went off as a model bird popped in and out of a miniature cone alarm clock. "I gotta get outta here!" He left the room and looked for Sheriff. "Hey, have you seen the Sheriff?" Then he went inside Doc Hudson's building and came in then noticed Sheriff on a bed. "Oh! Oh, my gosh. Oh!"

Doc was sorting something on Sheriff's arm then turned around. "Hey, what are you doing?!" he said.

"Get a good peak, City Boy?" Sheriff asked.

"I, a.. a.. I just need my daily car gas ration from the Sheriff." Lightning said while he stuttered.

"Wait for him at Flo's! Now get outta here!" Doc said angrily.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET OUTTA HERE FOR 3 DAYS!" Lightning said and left the building.

"Hope you enjoyed the show!" Sheriff said. Lightning grunted in anger as he kicked a can, which went into a garage in the side of Doc Hudson's building, and heard the sounds of objects falling down. He stopped moving as he heard this. Then he groaned. He headed inside the garage as he opened the doors, and he and the whole of enter. He noticed all of the boxes on the floor beside him.

He chuckled. "Whoa ho, Doc. Time to clean out the garage, buddy, come on." he said then noticed something near the window. He turned towards it, and it turned out to be a Piston Cup trophy. He looked up to see that the text on the bottom said 'Hudson Hornet, Champion, 1951'. "What? He has a Piston Cup?" Then he looked to see another Piston Cup trophy behind a few boxes. Then pushed the boxes aside, and saw a third trophy as well along with four old racing tires with red hubcaps. "Oh, my gosh. Three Piston Cup?"He looked at the text on the two trophies, which say that Doc was the champion of 1952 and 1953. Then looked to see a newspaper beside saying 'Third Piston Cup Win! Hudson Hornet champion for all time' and saw a picture of Doc with the racing number 51 and the text 'Fabulous Hudson Hornet' and a few other decals.

"Sign says stay out!" Doc snapped causing Lightning to gasp upon hearing Doc's voice.

He turned around and saw Doc standing grumpily outside the door. "You You've three Piston Cups. How could you have-?" he started while Doc walked in.

"I knew you couldn't drive. I didn't know you couldn't read." Doc said as he pushed Lightning outside.

"You're the Hudson Hornet!"

"Wait over at Flo's, like I told you!"

"Of course. I can't believe I didn't see it before! You're The Fabulous Hudson Hornet! You still to hold the record for most wins in single season! Oh, we gotta talk. You gotta show me your tricks. Please."

"I already tried that."

"And you won the championship three times! Look at those trophies!"

"You look. All I see is a bunch of empty cups." he said and closed the doors. Lightning frowned.

'Behind the Clouds' plays while Ramone and Sally were at Flo's V8 Cafe.

"You know, some yoga could really lower your stress, man." Filmore said.

"Oh, take a shower, hippie." Sarge said.

"Yeah, look at my husband, y'all. WHOO! That's your color!"

Ramone drive up while Flo was talking, having yellow paint and a bit of purple and orange and yellow flame on the sides.

"Yellow, baby." he said chuckling.

"Mm! You smoking hot!" she said.

Sheriff noticed Lightning and come towards him. "There he is!"

"Oh My Gosh! Did you know Doc is a famous racer?!" he asked.

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds, then all of them except Sheriff laughed.

"Doc? Our Doc?" he said surprised but confused.

"Not Doc Hudson." Sarge said.

Inside Doc's garage he grumpily watched the conversation outside.

"No no no no no, it's true! He's a real racing legend. He's The Fabulous Hudson Hornet!" Lightning said.

"Fabulous? I never seen Doc drive his car more than 20 miles an hour. I mean, have you ever seen him race?" Flo said.

"No, but I wish I could have of... They say he was amazing, he wins three Piston Cups!"

Mater spit out on his coffee. "He did what in his cup?"

"I think the heat's starting to get to the boy!" Sheriff said.

"Well, I'll say! Look how red he is!" Lizzie said while Lightning frowned.

"Yeah, I think he needs a new coat of poly, man." Ramone said.

"Are you sick, buddy?" Mater asked.

"You are looking a little peaked." Sheriff said shaking his head.

"Yeah, his car needs a new coat of poly to for sure!" Ramone said.

Sally pressed a foot pedal attached to one of the fuel dispensers, causing the pump to go into Lightning's car's fuel door and pumped fuel into it. The gas bell rang as the fuel dispenser with the gallons of fuel and total sale.

"Hey-Hey! What are you doing?!" Sheriff asked.

"It's okay, Sheriff. You can trust me, right?" she asked.

"I trust you, all right. It's him I'm worried about." he said pointing at Lightning.

"Mm... I trust him. she said to Lightning. "Come on, let's take a drive."

"A drive?"

"Yeah, a drive. Don't you big city racers ever just take a drive?"

"Uh, No. No, we don't."

The gas pump then stopped and vibrated once. Sally then got into her car then drove onto the road towards the courthouse, and Lightning hopped onto his own car and moved himself to make the gas pump move back into its place. As he drove onto the road, he turned towards the other side of the road and smiled as he saw the distance. Then Sheriff, thinking that Lightning was planning to escape, hopped into his car and turned on the emergency lighting.

"Hey, Stickers! Do you comin' or what?"

Sally then flew and chuff the other way out of town toward the courthouse. Lightning then turned around and followed her. "Mm-hm!" Flo said to Sheriff. "And you thought he was gonna run." Sheriff turned off his emergency lighting as she said that.

"Hey, can you believe it, man? He actually thought Doc was a famous racer!" Ramone said laughing. "That's so too much!" Doc was still inside his garage looking outside the window, now feeling sad.

Chapter 5

Lightning was catching up with Sally after they got past Radiator Cap Mountain, to Sally. "Okay, you got me out here. Where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said shrugging. Then Lightning revs his engine and moves a bit ahead of Sally, then she revs hers and moves a bit ahead. Lightning does the same thing, then Sally races off.

"Whoa! Yes!" he said smirking.

Then he went faster as he raced Sally through a forest. He eventually caught her up as they came towards a puddle across the road. The water splashed by Sally got onto him. He sputtered and shook the water off with hand. Sally giggled then came across another puddle. He and dodged the water splashed by her. Then he laughed. Suddenly, some mud hits his window. He groaned and she giggled. Then he came towards a pile of leaves on one side of the road. He hits it, and gets leaves covered over his screen. He groaned and she giggled, much to his anger. He sputtered and shook most of the leaves off with his hand. Then they drive, chuff and fly faster as the rest of the leaves come off Lightning. As they go past a lake, he overtook Sally. Later, they went around a hairpin that went uphill, and continued driving around the bends. They smiled as Sally drove past him. Then they got t surprised as they saw a hill shaped like a car's front with the small road tunnel beneath it in place of a tire. Then they go through a longer tunnel in a bigger hill. As they come out, they see a waterfall behind a road bridge. Lightning then looks towards Sally, who was driving along the bridge. She then looks towards him, to which him smile, and we see a few bugs on the front of his teeth. Sally giggled. Lightning laughed, then notices the bugs on his teeth. Gasps and spit them off. Our heroes then cross the bridge and follow Sally along a zigzag of curves. Then they went around a regular left curve, and stopped at an old motel.

"Wow! What is this place?" he asked.

"Wheel Well. Used to be the most popular stop on the mother road."

Then he saw a few gas pumps, and then looked at some old cans and parts with flies flying and crawling. "This place?"

Sally sighed. "Yeah, imagine... Oh, imagine what it must have been like to stay here."

"You know, I don't get you. How does a Porsche wind up in a place like this?" he said looking at her.

"Well, it's really pretty simple. I was..." she said while she got out of her car and walked into the motel, he did the same thing and followed her in. "...an attorney in LA living life in the fast lane, and."

"Ah, you were, were you? Were you rich?"

"What?"

"Just... clues to the puzzle."

"Yeah, okay. Well, that was my life. And you know what? It never felt...happy."

"Yeah. I mean...really?"

Then she started singing and to him and explained her contemplating her place at LA, living life in the fast lane and also lamenting that she feels trapped at California with all the other rich cars and can't find somewhere she truly belongs. While he listened to Sally, he sang to himself in his mind about his racing life in the past and now in the present but now realized somehow he's lacking and missing something very important in his life, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Yeah. So I left California. Just drove and drove and finally broke down right here. Doc fixed me up, Flo took me in. Well, they all did. And I never left." Then she walked out of the motel and from behind one of the windows with a few flies crawling on it, along with a dead one being upside down. Lightning followed her outside.

"Yeah. You know, I understand. You need a little R & R. Recharge and old batteries. But you know, after a while, why didn't you go back?"

Sally Inhaled deeply. "I fell in love."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Corvette?"

"No." she said and walked to the cliff with small logs as barriers, as he follow her. "I fell in love with this." He saw the wonderful view of Ornament Valley and Radiator Springs.

"Whoa." he said seeing the mountain where the road led up to. "Look at that." He sees some traffic driving on the Interstate 40 in the distance. "Look, they're driving right by. They don't even know what they're missing!"

"Well, it didn't used to be that way."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. 40 years ago, that Interstate down there didn't exist."

"Really?" He stood there and saw the Interstate again as it went an illusion of the Interstate fading and the hills joined up.

"Yeah. Back then, cars came across the country a whole different way."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, the road didn't cut through land like that Interstate. It moved with the land, you know? It rose, it fell, it curved."

Then she started to see the past.

"Mornin'! Nice day, huh?"

Cars didn't drive on it to make a great time. They drove on it to have a great time." she said narrating.

She started to see Flo serving a few drinks to her customers, as Mater, his truck covered completely with blue paint, tows a red car named Percy Handbrakes to Flo's V8 Cafe. The screen then shows Sarge and Fillmore talking to each other as people entered into Ramone's House of Body Art, and Ramone, in a dark red paint job with white at the bottom of his sides, comes out with Greta, who then goes to Luigi's Casa Della Tires. Mildred Bylane then comes out of the store with new tires, and drives away. Sheriff is seen sleeping beside the store.

"Well, what happened?"

"The town got bypassed just to save ten minutes of driving."

A map, which shows the Interstate 40 being constructed and going past Route 66, including Radiator Springs. The screen then shows Red, Flo, Ramone, Luigi and Guido watch with excitement at the new highway under construction. Then the screen shows Radiator Springs again as Mater and Red the fire truck put a sign above the intersection, saying "Welcome, Interstate travelers". The screen shows on one side of the Interstate after its construction is finished, then some traffic appear driving along the highway, as the screen then changes to show on Radiator Springs' main road, with no traffic driving on it. We then see Mater, Sheriff, Lizzie, Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, Guido, Flo, Ramone and Red looking sad. The screen then shows the map again as Radiator Springs' mark on it disappears as well as the thick red line and signs of Route 66 changing to a thin blue line. We then see several of the buildings behind Luigi's Casa Della Tires and Ramone's House of Body Art as they change to show that they have been closed down. We again see the same residents with a sad look at those buildings, then we see Ramone and Flo with Luigi and Guido as they head back to their stores. Luigi puts up a "We're still open" sign behind the window of his store. The camera then moves slowly backwards along the main road of Radiator Springs, showing "Open" signs at several of the stores along with the traffic light showing its red and green lights. The screen then changes to show the road at the present time and much further, with the traffic light blinking its amber light, and the partly-finished road.

"How great would it have been to see this place in its heyday!"

"Oh, I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of that. But one of these days, we'll find a way to get it back on the map."

"Yeah." Then he looked at Sally. "Hey, listen, thanks for the drive. I had a great time. It's kinda nice to slow down every once in a while."

"You're welcome." she said then they got back into their cars and drove back to the Cozy Cone Motel.

'Maybe I can get this back on the map after the race.' he thought while he drove.

When they got back Lightning saw Mater rush towards him, looking worried.

"Hey, listen, listen! If anybody asks you, we was out smashing mailboxes, okay?!" he said and ran away.

He chuckled. "Wha... What?"

Suddenly, he hear a rumble. Then he looked at the other end of the road to see what it is. He saw that at end of the road as a stampede of cows appears driving towards the town. Tractors mooing. He and the others walked and jumped off the road just as the cows came towards them. The cows ran through the town, as Flo, Sarge, Fillmore and Sheriff noticed them from Flo's V8 Cafe. Ramone was using paint to spray the markings on the road. Red was watering his flowers. Ramone noticing the cows.

"Oh, man, the paint's still wet!" he said and ran away.

Red stopped watering as he notices the cows. Cows mooing. Red hopped on his truck and went in front of Stanley's statue and honked loudly at the cows to make most of them tip. Cows tipping mooing. One of the cows who didn't tip walked into Luigi's Casa Della Tires, as Luigi and Guido try to get it out.

"No, no, no, no, get out of the store!" Luigi said as he noticed another cow munching on a radial tire. "Hey?! DON'T EAT THE RADIAL! Here, take-a the snow tires." He nudged a set of snow tires. Lightning and the whole of arriving at the scene as Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge and Mater ran around the town, with Sheriff chasing one of the cows, another cow between Fillmore and Sarge as they ran around, while Mater wasn't chasing a cow.

"MATER!" Sheriff yelled in anger.

"I wasn't cow-scaring!"

"THEN WHERE DID ALL THESE GOL-DURN COWS COME FROM?!"

"WHOA, BOY! WHOA!" Filmore said while Lightning laughed exclaiming.

Then he noticed a cow running away from the town. "Hey! Hey, guys, There's one going this way!" Then he paused. "I got it! Then he hopped onto his car and followed the cow, who was running towards Willy's Butte. "Come here, little cow, come here." The cow then stopped. "Yeah, that's a good cow." But the cow then moved away. "No, no, no, no, come here." But it just ran away. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to go wandering off all-" he then noticed Doc on the track. "-alone." Then he noticed Doc on the track, as well. Then Lightning got closer to a distance from the track, while the cow ran back towards the town. He noticing that Doc's car had his car's racing tires on. "What are you doing with those old racing tires?" He whispered, "Come on, Doc, drive." He then saw Doc revs his engine. He smile as he watched Doc happily. Doc drove along the hillside beside the first curve. As he drove along the next straight, Lightning got shocked as Doc came towards the final curve where Lightning slid off before. Doc then does an opposite lock, where he turns his car to the left, and turns his wheels right while going around the curve perfectly. Doc then stops as he approaches the finish line, with the dust covering the camera for a few seconds until it shows him looking happy.

"Yeah." Doc said while he sighed heavily.

"You're amazing!" Lightning said. Doc just angrily drove away. Lightning coughed from the dust. "What are you doing? Doc, wait!" he asked and got back in his car and followed Doc as they arrived back in Radiator Springs. Doc went left on the crossroad back to his garage, Lightning stopped as the cows ran along in a lineup with Mater behind. Cows mooing. Mater hitting the back cow with his hand.

"Giddy-up right in there! Come on, Rusty. WHEE-HE!" Mater said.

Lightning caught up with Doc as he walked into his garage. "Doc, hold it! Seriously, your driving's incredible!"

Lightning got out of his car and followed Doc.

"Wonderful. Now, go away."

"Hey, I mean it. You've still got it!" he said as he walked into the garage.

"I'm asking you to leave." Doc snapped.

"Come on. I'm a racer, you're a much older racer, but under the hood you and I are the same."

"We are not the same! Understand? Now, get out." he said and walked out of his garage.

"How could a racer like you quit at the top of your game?"

Doc paused. "You think I quit?" Then he pressed a button on the garage floor to turn on a light beside Lightning, who then looked to see a newspaper's front page on the wall saying 'Crash! Hudson Hornet out for season'

"Right. Your big wreck in 54."

"They quit on me, when I finally got healed up and my car was put together, I went back expecting a big welcome, you know what they said? "You're history", moved right on to the next rookie standing in line, there was a lot left in me, I never got chance to show 'em, I keep that, to remind me never to go back, I just never expected that that world would find me here."

"Hey, look, Doc, I'm not 'em."

"Oh, yeah?" he said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"No, I'm not."

"When is the last time you cared about something except yourself, hot rod?" Then he put his arms down and walked closer to him pointing his pointer at his face. "You name me one time. And I will take it all back." Lightning then felt ashamed. "Uh-huh? I didn't think so." he said to Lightning, who then felt ashamed again. "These are good folk around here, who care about one another. I don't want 'em depending on someone they can't count on."

"Oh, like you?" Lightning said looking at Doc. "You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are?" Doc then looked hurt at Lightning's fact. "Who's caring about only himself?"

"Just finish that road and get outta here!" Doc said and walked away.

While he watched Doc walk away he thought.

'I'll find a way for you to come back. You'll see.'

Chapter 6

The next morning, as the same reveille Sarge uses is heard playing. It's again interrupted by Fillmore playing "The Star-Strangled Banner".

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?!"

"Respect the classics, man."

Mater was sleeping and snoring in his house, and drooling. He then snorts and putters as he wakes up, groans as he stretches himself. Mater smacked and sighed. Mater then walked to the main road, where he noticed that its been completed and there's no sign of Lightning and the whole of Mater and Doc are then shown walking to the end of the paving.

"He's done. He must've finished it while we was all sleeping." Mater said.

"Good riddance." Doc said then walked away as the others arrive at the same scene.

Ramone had a red paint job on his car and his hair today.

"He's gone?" Flo said.

"Well, we wouldn't want him to miss that race of his." Sarge said as Sally walked away.

Sheriff sniffled.

"Oh, dude, are you crying?" Ramone asked.

"NO! I'M HAPPY! I DON'T HAVE TO WATCH HIM EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY ANYMORE! I'M GLAD HE'S GONE!"

Red blubbered, then sobbed and ran away, again knocking down that same pile of tires at that corner of the impound. Just then, Lightning came after just coming back through the portal.

"What's wrong with Red?" he asked confused.

"Oh, he's just sad because you left town, and went to your big race to win the Piston Cup that you've always dreamed about your whole life and get that big ol' sponsor and that fancy helicopter you was talking about." Mater said not realizing who he's talking to. As he talked, the others noticed Lightning looking glad. After finishing his quote, Mater stared at him and the others as they were grinning. Then he gasped as he realized who he was talking to. "Wait a minute!" The others laughed, Mater smacked him with his hand. "I knowed you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Lightning chuckled.

"What are you doing here, son? You're gonna miss your race." Sheriff said then hopped into his car and turned on his emergency lighting. "Don't worry. I'll give you a police escort, and we'll make up the time."

"Thank you, Sheriff. But you know I can't go just yet." he said smiling and raising a hand.

"Well, why not?" he asked confused.

"I'm not sure my car's tires..." Luigi gasped excitedly. "...can get me all the way to California."

"Pit stop?!" Guido said excited.

"Yeah, does anybody know what time Luigi's opens?"

Luigi started laughing. "I can't-a believe it!"

Then everyone went outside Luigi's Casa Della Tires, watching Luigi and Guido with Lightning.

"Four new tires! Grazien, Mr. Lightning." Luigi said and gave Lightning a hug. "Grazien!"

Sally came feeling glad as she saw Lightning.

"Would you look at that!" Flo said.

"Our first real customers in years! I am filled with tears of ecstasy," Luigi said. While he is talked, Lightning winked to Sally, who smiled. Doc then appeared, starting to feel angry when he saw Lightning. "for this is the most glorious day of my life!"

"Alright, Luigi, give my car the best set of black walls you've got." he said as Luigi pressed a button to make Lightning's car lift.

Luigi released the button, making the lift stop. "NO, No, No, No! You don't-a know what you want. Luigi know what you want." Then he walked to a couple of shelves, with a tray holding blackwall tires, and another being covered by a curtain. "Black wall tires. They blend into the pavement. But-a this:" Then he pressed a button to pull the curtain, showing whitewall tires. "'White-Wall Tires'! They say, 'Look at me! Here I am! Love me.'"

"Alright, you're the expert."

Luigi chuckle while Doc snarled and walks away.

"Oh, and don't forget the spare."

"Perfetto. Guido!"

"Peet stop!" he said still excited.

Guido held his wheel gun, which was heard whirring as Chuck Berry's version of "Route 66" plays. Luigi was seen holding a flag up. He held it up a bit more, which Guido make the wheel gun whir. Then he moved the flag down, and Guido got to work on unfastening the bolts on As Luigi pressed a button to make Lightning's tires, as Luigi dodged one of the tires going through the air. When Guido was finished putting the new tires, Lightning looked at them.

Luigi chuckled. "What did Luigi tell you, Huh?"

"Wow, you were right! Better than a Ferrari, huh?" he said looking at his car.

Luigi frowned. "Eh, no."

Lightning frowned, and went to Fillmore at the Taste-Inn, drinking some organic juice. "Wow! This organic fuel is great! Why haven't I heard about it before?"

"It's a conspiracy, man! The juice companies got a grip on the government! They're feeding us a bunch of lies, man!" Filmore said.

"Okay, I'll take a case."

After that Lightning looked around with night-vision goggles on, and saw Sarge. Then Lightning had the goggles move up, then Sarge hooked to some surplus with a note saying, 'Guaranteed, no tailgaters.' Then he went to Lizzie and looked at a snow globe with Radiator Springs Curios and Knick in it. He looked at it with Lizzie. Then he looked at some bumper stickers and other souvenirs. Lizzie then put some onto his car. After that he went to Ramone's shop, holding a paint hose. Ramone chuckled. Lightning had Ramon paint his car. Ramone sighed. As Ramone does a shade on a lightning bolt shape. Later the others were outside at sunset. Mater noticed Sally

"Here she comes!" he said.

"Okay, places, everybody. Hurry! Act natural." Lightning said.

"Hi, Sally!" everyone said and Red whistled as she arrived.

"All right, what's going on?" she asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new: Lightning McQueen!" Mater said.

Everyone moved out of the way as Lightning appeared with his car's new paint job, revving it's engine.

"POW! What do you think? Radiator Springs looks pretty good on me." he said posing next to it.

Sally giggled. "I'll say." she said and purred as he continues revved his car. "Ka-chow. You're gonna fit right in in California. Oh, my goodness, it looks like you've helped everybody in town."

"Yeah, everybody except one."

Sally smiled with a happy look.

"Hey, is it getting dark out?" he asked.

"Wh...What!? Wha-What'd he say?" Lizzie asked.

"Let me say that again. Is it getting dark out?!" he said a little louder.

"Now, what was I supposed to do after that?" she said to herself.

Red rolled his eyes then pressed a button on the radio, making Lizzie jump. The Chords' "Sh-Boom" is heard as the buildings' lights turn on. Ramone's House of Body Art is shown with its lights turning on. Luigi, Guido and Flo are shown at their buildings, looking glad as the lights turn on.

Sally gasped. "They fixed their neon."

The lights on Radiator Springs Curios turned on, then the ones at Fillmore's Taste-In, as Fillmore drives out, looking glad. Then the the lights on Sarge's Surplus Hut. It then she saw Ramone and Flo at the crossroad.

"Low and slow?" Flo asked.

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Ramone said chuckling as they hopped on his car and took a cruise along the main road to the Courthouse. Flo laughed and shrieked.

"Just like in its heyday, right?" Lightning asked smiling next to Sally.

She exhaled. "It's even better than I pictured it. Thank you."

At different shots the other townsfolk were cruising and the rest of were dancing on the sidewalks. Ramone chuckled as he lifted his car's bodywork up and pressed his car's rear end on the tarmac, creating sparks. Noticing what Ramone did, Mater then pressed his truck's whole bodywork on the tarmac, creating a lot of sparks.

"Shall we cruise?" Lightning asked.

Lizzie appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, thank you, dear. I'd love to!" she said and pulled Lightning away.

"No no no!" he said.

"Lizzie!" Sally said.

"I remember when Stanley first asked me to take a drive with him." Lizzie said to Lightning as they walked along.

"Hey, "Miss Sally." May I have this cruise?" Mater asked.

"Of course, Mater." she said.

"A-A-Ah!" Sheriff said stopping them.

The traffic lights at the crossroad were now showing all the lights, as they change to red for Sally, Mater and a line of cows then walked across, mooing.

"...and again and I said, "no," and he asked me again, and I said, "no..." Lizzie said. Sally giggled as she noticed Lightning stepping sideways while with Lizzie. "...but, oh, he was a persistent little burger for a two-cylinder..." she continued walking, while Lightning stopped and turned around. "...finally I said, "alright, one little drive..." Lightning looked to see the other townsfolk still cruising. Suddenly, Mater was on his truck and grabbed Lightning with his tow hook.

"OH!" Lightning.

Mater laughed, "Dah ha ha ha ha ha!" Then he towed him to Sally, and let go.

"Hey!" he said smiling.

"Thanks, Mater." Sally said smiling.

"Good evening, you two!" he said and left to go put his truck back. Lightning and Sally then looked at each other. Lizzie was standing next to Stanley's statue.

"Oh, Stanley, I wish you could see this." she said. Lightning and Sally then touch each other's front. Flo noticed something.

"Is that what I think it is?" she said.

"Oh, I don't know, Flo. I haven't had a chance to find out." Sally said while both her and Lightning closed their eyes. "But I am going to find out. Hello."

"Not that! That!"

Everyone then looked into the distance to see lots of headlights approaching. Sally gasping. "Customers?" she said.

"Customers, everybody! And a lot of them! You know what to do, just like we rehearsed!" Flo said smiling.

Suddenly, a blue light shines on Lightning. Everyone gasped. "It's the Ghost-Light!" Mater said backing up.

"We have found McQueen! We have found McQueen!" someone said shining the light.

People who have arrived are actually the press, coming towards Lightning and surrounding him, flashing their cameras.

"McQueen, over here, kid!" a cameraman said.

"Oh, wait...Excuse me." Lightning said.

"Is it true you've been in rehab?! Did you have a nervous breakdown, McQueen?!" a cameraman asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lightning asked.

"McQueen's car is wearing whitewalls! Are the tires you wearing are turning balding?!" a cameraman said.

"Stickers, McQueen!" Sally said.

"Was Lightning McQueen your prisoner?!" a cameraman said to Mater.

"Shoot, no, we're best buds! I ain't bragging or nothing, but I was in charge of hunting him down if he tried to escape." he said waving his hand.

"Sally, Sally!" Lightning said.

"McQueen, will you still race for the Piston Cup?!" someone else said.

"Stickers?!" Sally said again.

"Sally!" he said.

"Come on, give us some bolt!" a camerawomen said.

Suddenly, a horn honked, and the press cleared the way for Mack.

"YOU'RE HERE! Thank the manufacturer, you're alive!" he said then stopped his truck and jumped down.

"Mack?!" Lightning said surprised.

Mack walked toward him. "You're here! I can't believe it!" Lightening said smiling. Sally watched as she noticed the picture on the side of Mack's trailer. Mack chuckled to Lightning. "You are a sight for sore headlights! I'm so sorry I lost you, boss. I'll make it up to you..." he said feeling guilty.

"Mack, I can't believe you're here!"

"Is that the world's fastest racing machine?" someone said.

"Is that "Harv"?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, he's in the back." Mack said pointing to the back and Lightning turns around to the trailer door.

"Show us the bolt, McQueen!" someone said.

"GET BACK, YOU OIL-THIRSTY PARASITES!" Mack said walking towards the press and angrily.

"Hey, where's the old McQueen?!" someone asked.

"Actually, this is my good side here." Mack said and walked to a spot between Lightning and the press.

"Show us the bolt!" a cameraman said.

"Harv! Harv!" Lightning said.

"Give us the bolt!" the cameraman repeated.

"Harv?" Lightning said when the trailer door opened showing nobody there.

"Come on!" the cameraman said again.

"Kid, I'm over here!" Harv said on the phone as it popped out.

"How you doing, buddy?"

"My star client disappears off the face of the earth! How do you think I'm doing?!"

"Harv, I can explain..."

"I'm doing great! You're everywhere, baby, radio, TV, the papers! You can't buy this kind of publicity! What do you need me for?! That's just a figure of speech by the way you signed a contract. Where are you?! I can't even find you on my GPS."

"I'm in this little town called Radiator Springs. You know Route 66? It's still here!"

"Yeah, that's great, kid. Playtime is over, pal. While the world's been trying to find you, Dinoco has had no one to woo. Who are they gonna woo?"

"Chick..." Lightning whispered.

"Bingo, in fact, check out what's on the plasma right now."

The TV in Lightning's trailer showed some photographers with Chick, who now has a thundercloud, lightning bolt and "C" between his tire and front, and is seen with Mia and Tia, who have green paint and "C" merchandise.

"Show us the thunder!" a cameraman on TV said.

"You want thunder? You want thunder?!" Chick said on TV then reflects sunlight on the "C" insignia. "Ka-chicka, ka-chicka! Ka-chicka!" he continued laughing.

"Hey, that's my bit!"

"You've gotta get to Cali, pronto! Just get out of Radiation Stinks now, or Dinoco is history, you hear me?"

Then he noted Sally beside the trailer.

"Just give me a second here, Harv." he said and walked to Sally.

"No, no, wait, where are you going?! Get in the trailer, baby! Kid, you wa... You want a bigger trailer?!"

"Sally, I want you to, look, I wish-" then he sighed.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything."

He sighed then laughed.

"It's just a road."

"No. It was much more than that."

Lightning had tears in his eyes and Mack came to him.

"Hey, kid! We gotta go! Harv's going CRAZY! He's gonna have me fired if I don't get you in the truck right now!" he said.

"Mack, just hold it for..."

"You should go." she said.

"I know, but..."

"Good luck in California. I hope you find what you're looking for." she said and walked away.

"McQueen, come on!" the camersmen said.

"Sally!" he said as he tried to follow Sally but got surrounded by the press.

"Show us the bolt, McQueen! The bolt! Hey, Lightning, show us the bolt! Where's the old McQueen?!" the cameramen said as the press made indistinct talk as he was forced into the trailer, with Mack was getting hooked up.

"Come on, kid, get in the trailer. That's it. That's right, kid, let's go! You're a big shining star. You're a superstar. You don't belong there, anyway." Harv said.

"Whoa Wait Whoa Whoa Wait Wait!" he said as Harv talked.

He took one last look at the town and the whole of before the trailer door started to close and Mack started his engine as he got going as other photographers were with Luigi, Guido and Red.

"Hey, guys! McQueen's leaving in the truck!" the cameramen said.

Then the press left, following Mack and talking indistinctly. The woman then noticed Doc near Ramone's House of Body Art, and came to him.

"Hey, are you Doc Hudson?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Thanks for the call." she said and walked away.

"You called them?" Sally asked

"It's best for everyone, Sally." he said.

"Best for everyone, or best for you?" she said and walked away.

Doc frowned, and Sally walked onto the main road to watch Mack and the press drive away with Lightning. The other townsfolk and the whole of are seen behind her, watching as well and wanting to cry. Then Doc joined them.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to him." Mater said frowning.

Sally then walked to the Cozy Cone Motel, and turned the light on the sign off. The rest of the townsfolk, except Doc, went back to their buildings and turned off all of the neon lighting to. Then they all drove and walked to the cones at the Cozy Cone, as Doc stood alone at the crossroad, and noticed the traffic light buzzing and blinking its amber light once again.

_'What did I just do?'_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Los Angeles International Speedway Bob and Darrell were heard talking as Al Oft flies over, along with the spectators coming into the circuit.

"Hello, race fans, and welcome to what has become, quite simply, the biggest event in the history of racing. A three way battle for the Piston Cup!" Bob said.

"There's a crowd of nearly 200,000 cars here at the Los Angeles International Speedway. Tickets to this race are hotter than a black leather seat on a hot summer day!" Darrell said.

"The King, Chick Hicks and Lightning McQueen in a 200 laps, winner-takes-all, tiebreaker race." Bob said.

"You know I got a lotta miles on me, but let me tell you somethin' buddy. I never thought I'd see anything like this. Wow! Man, this is exciting!" Darrell said.

"In fact, the country has almost shut down, to watch what many experts are calling the race of the century." Bob said.

The King's pit crew had finished putting a new set of tires on his car, when Junior appeared.

"Hey, King! Good luck in your last race. You've sure been an inspiration to me." Junior said.

"Thanks, Junior. Appreciate it." The King said.

"Hey, be careful out there, okay?" Lynda said.

"Yeah, mam." he said.

Chick was with the press again, and Mia and Tia behind him.

"Oh! He's so hot!" Mia said.

"Oh, yeah. You wanna know the forecast? I'll give you the forecast. A 100 percent chance of THUNDER!" Chick said while the photographers were talking and the press took pictures as he poses. "Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka! Say it with me!"

"Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka!" they said.

At Mack's trailer the press started to surround it.

"Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed." Lightning said to himself. "Victory. 1 winner, 2 losers. Speed, speed, speed, speed..." Lightning said.

The sound of birds singing is then heard as he sees Radiator Springs from Wheel Well, before changing to show Mater, Sheriff, Luigi, Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Red, Ramone, Flo and Lizzie while in the town, then he show the whole of smiling while at just then, Mack knocks on the trailer's door.

"Hey, Lightning! Are you ready?" Mack said.

Lightning gasped.

"Y-yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm uh I'm ready." he said then opened the door and came out, noticing the press chattering indistinctly and taking pictures of him.

Then he walked to Mack, who was wearing a headset.

"Mack, thanks for being my pit crew today."

"Na. Don't worry about it, kid. It's the least I could do. After all, "Gas Can" is my middle name." he said.

"It is?"

"Nahh, not really."

The Alpha numeros are then shown driving along the track, forming the words "Piston Cup" as the crowd cheers. Then the Convoy Brothers are shown shouting as the camera pans past them, showing a caravan drinking Dinoco Light, and Syd VanDerKamper sitting in an inflatable pool surrounded by little palm trees, Dinoco cans and plastic flamingos. Barney Stormin is then shown completing his skywriting of "Piston Cup", and then hears Marco, Stu Bop and another jet heading towards him.]

"Uh-oh!" the driver said.

Small airplanes and flies out of the way. The jets then flew through the skywriting and over the circuit, where the crowd is cheering and laughing upon seeing them. Coriander Wide track giggles upon seeing them, wearing a Marco toy on her antenna. Two of the jets then fly away in different directions, as the screen then shows Artie and another announcer looking at the different cameras.

"Nelson! Zoom in. Ready, 16? Take 16." a TV crew said.

Then one of the TV cameras changed to show McQueen on the track with Chick and the King, as they warm up while behind Charlie Checker. While Bob and Darrell were talking, the cameramen aimed their cameras at Lightning.

"And there he is; "Lightning McQueen"! Missing all week, and then he turns up in the middle of nowhere! In a little town called Radiator Springs." Bob said.

"Wearing whitewall tires, of all things." Darrell said.

Then Lightning grunted as Chick's "C" sticker shone sunlight over his eyes.

"Ka-chicka, Ka-chicka, Ka-chicka!" Chick said then laughed. "Hey, where you been? I've been kinda lonely. Nobody to hang out with. I mean, except the Dinoco folks. Aw, and the twins. Of course. You know the twins the one that used to be your fans, but now they're my fans. Anyway, listen to what the twins think..."

Then Lightning daydreamed of when he saw Sally driving along the bridge beside the waterfall in then of and the rest of offering to teach him about the ways of friendship at the on. Just then, a green flag was waved as Dexter waved it to start the race. The King and Chick got on their way, but he wasn't ready.

"OH! McQueen spins out in the infield!" Bob said.

Mia and Tia gasped along with the crowd. Lightning then came to a stop on the infield.

"Just me and the old man, fellas. McQueen just doesn't have it today." Chick said chuckling.

Chick Hicks' Pit Crew all laughed while Lightning groaned and drove back onto the track.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" Mack said through the radio.

"I don't know, Mack. I don't think I-"

"I didn't come all this way to see you quit." Doc sad through the radio.

Lightning then looked to see Doc, the rest of the whole of and most of the Radiator Springs residents in his pit. Ramone has had a new paint job, being red with Lightning's bolt and then are shown wearing cheerleader outfits and holding pom-poms, while Doc has his original racing paint job on his car, racer clothes on and a headset.

"Doc?" he said confused and surprised.

Everyone started cheering.

"Guys, you're here! I can't believe this!"

"I knew you needed a crew chief, but I didn't know it was this bad." Doc said.

"I thought you said you'd never come back."

"Well, I really didn't have a choice. Mater didn't get to say goodbye."

"Goodbye! Okay, I'm good." Mater said.

Lightning chuckled and shook his head.

Then he came to the pits as Mater held the sign, which had Radiator Springs' logo on it. Fillmore and Sarge refueled Lightning's car.

"Alright, if you can drive as good as you fix a road, then you can win this race with your eyes shut. Now, get back out there!" Doc said. Lightning then drove back out through the pit lane. "Hot snot, we are back in business! Guido! Luigi! You're goin' up against professional pit crews boys, you're gonna have to be fast."

"They will not know what bit them!" Luigi said.

"Kid," he started to Lightning through the radio. "you can beat these guys. Find a groove that works for you and get that lap back!"

Lightning then went faster, going around the bends and catching up. Then the Dinoco pit crew noticed Doc in his look, murmuring as they saw him.

"Is that? Oh, wow. That's him!" Chick's crew said.

"Is that-? That's the Hudson Hornet! Bob, Darrell, the Hudson Hornet's back!" the TV crew said excited.

"Darrell, it appears McQueen has got himself a pit crew. And look who he has for a crew chief!" Bob said surprised.

All of the cameramen turned their cameras to show Doc, and the crowd noticed him.

"Whoa! Look, man. It's the Hudson Hornet!" a fan said.

"Whoa!" a biggest fan said.

"Well, dip me car in axle grease and call me Slick! It surely is!" a fan said.

A whistle is heard by Lightning's biggest fan, and the crowd then cheers. The screen then shows a TV at Flo's V8 Cafe showing Doc, as Sally, Red and Lizzie are watching the race on TV back in Radiator Springs.

"Wow, this is history in the making. Nobody has seen the racing legend in over 50-Years!" Bob said.

"Hey, Doc! Come look at the fellow on the radio! He looks just like you!" Lizzie said noticing Doc on the TV, not realizing it is him.

Sally and Red both chuckled.

Back at the game Lightning started catching up to the King and Chick, and then managed to get past.

"McQueen passes them on the inside!" Bob said.

"But he's still nearly a lap down!" Darrell said.

"Can he catch up to them with only 60 laps to go?!" Bob said.

"You're going great, kid. Just keep your head on." Doc said.

"Vai, vai, vai!" Guido said and pushed a cart of tires away.

"Hey, shrimpie, where did McQueen find you, huh? Those round things are called tires, and they go under the car!" one of Chick's crew said.

All the other crew started laughing.

"Con chi credi di parlare?! Ma, con chi stai parlando?!" Guido said in anger.

"No, no, no! You'll have your chance, you'll have your chance." Luigi said putting his hind in front of Guido.

Lightning was then seen racing, progressing through the race and managing to get to Chick and the King, as he gets beside him.

"Oh, kid's just trying to be a hero, eh? Well, what do you think of this?!" Chick said then hits him, causing him to spin. "Yeah, that's it kid." But Lightning managed to keep up with going backwards and past Chick. "What?"

"Whoa! GitRDone!" Mater said as Lightning winked, and turned back around. Mater laughed. "I taught him that." he said as he poses to Chick's pit crew. "KA CHOW!"

"AH!" Chick's crew said after getting eyes hit by the sunlight reflecting off Mater's truck's wing mirror.

"What a move by McQueen, he's caught up to the leaders?" Bob said.

"Oh, yeah. This is what it's all about. A 3-way battle for the lead, with 10 to go!" Darrell said.

"Look at that boy go out there!" Tex said chorles.

Chick then tried to get past Lightning, but gt blocked on several attempts. He gasped and grunted, before coming up beside him.

"...No You don't!" he said presses against Lightning, causing a puncture in one of his rear tires.

"Doc, I'm flat! I'm flat!"

"Can you get back to the pits?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I think so."

Doc noticed Dexter waving a yellow flag.

"Hey, got a yellow. Bring it in. Don't tear yourself up, kid."

Charlie Checker then came out in front of the King and Chick.

"We gotta get him back out there fast or we're gonna be a lap down, and we'll never win this race!" Mack said.

"Guido, it's time." he said looking at him.

Guido nodded and turned serious.

"Hey, tiny, you gonna clean his windshield?!" one of Chicks crew said causing the others to start laughing

As Lightning came into the pits, Guido threw the new tires up in the air, quickly took off the old tires and catches the new tires, and puts them on, lasting four seconds, before he gets going again. Chick's crew then feel shocked.

"I don't believe it!" Darrell said surprised.

"That was the fastest pit stop I've ever seen!" Bob said.

"It was a great stop, but he's still gotta beat that pace car out!"

"It's gonna be close!"

Lightning managed to get back in front of Charlie. His pit crew and then cheer.

"Yeah!" Mater said.

"Yeah, baby!" Lightning's biggest fan said as all the crowd hollered.

"Yeah!" fans said laughing.

"Yeah! He's back in the race!" Darrell said.

"Pit stop?" Guido said as he blew his wheel gun.

Then Wide Chick Pitty's just stood there in shock. All of Lightning's pit crew and then cheer for Guido.

"Guido, you did it!" Luigi said.

"Way to go, Guido!" Mater said smiling.

"Yeah!" Ramone said and gave him a high five.

Lightning managed to catch up to the other racers as Charlie came back in. The crowd is seen again, cheering, before the camera shows Dexter waving the white flag.

"This is it. We're heading into the final lap and McQueen is right behind the leaders. What a comeback!" Bob said.

"A hundred and ninety-nine laps, and, baby, it all comes down to this!" Darrell said.

"This is it, kiddo." Doc said through the radio to Lightning. "You've got 4 turns left, 1 at a time. Drive it in deep and hope it sticks...GO!"

He closed in, revving his car's engine, and is about to pass Chick, who tried get in front again, but he swerves and goes to the other side.

"We'll see about that!" Chick said and tried to get in front of Lightning, who then brakes, causing Chick to press against the wall, and making Lightning able to go past.

"McQueen's going inside!" Bob said. But then, Chick rams McQueen off the track, and then hits the King, causing them both to serpentine. "Chick and The King are loose!"

"I think McQueen is out of the race!" Darrell said.

Lightning suddenly gets a thought, and turns his front tires right, impressing Doc and surprising the team as it helps him to get back on the track and past the King and Chick.

"McQueen saved it!" Darrell continued.

"He's back on the track!" Bob said.

"Float like a Cadillac..." Doc started smiling a little.

'He's got that down. Now if he stays with us I can teach him the rest of my tricks. One down, plenty to go.' he thought.

"Sting like a Beemer!" Lightning finished.

"Ka-chow, ka-chow, ka-chow!" his biggest fan said.

"Wow!" his fans said.

"Yaaaaaah!" folks said laughing.

"Lightning McQueen is gonna win the Piston Cup!" Darrell said.

"C'mon, you got it, you got it, Stickers!" Sally said smiling.

"Argh! I am not coming in behind you again, old man." Chick said and grunted as the King blocked him.

Then he rammed the King off the track, causing him to go hitting the infield several times and spinning, before coming to a stop, having huge damage. The crowd gasped at what happened.

"Oh no." Lynda said.

Doc feeling and looking shocked. Then Lightning noticed on the circuit's television screen what has happened, then he saw the newspaper about Doc's crash. Realizing what had happened to Doc, he grinds to a halt before reaching the finish line, leaving the crowd shocked and puzzled. Then Chick crossed the finish line.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" Chick said as he goes onto the infield and spins around. "I won, baby! Yeah! Oh, yeah!"

"What's he up to, Doc?" Flo asked confused.

Doc then got a smile before Lightning drove backwards towards the King. The injured King grunted and moaned.

"What are you doing, kid?" The King asked.

"I think The King should finish his last race." he said and began to push the King along the track with his car.

"You just gave up the Piston Cup, you know that?"

"Aw, this grumpy old racecar I know once told me something. It's just an empty cup."

Doc smiled, as well as the crowd.

'Been with us for less than a week and he's already grown up a lot.' he thought while he smiled and shook his head.

"Darrell, is pushing on the last lap legal?" Bob asked.

"Hey, man. He's not really pushing him. He's just giving him a little bump draft." Darrell said.

Chick was still cheering.

"Whoa HoHoHoHo!" he said and stoped spinning upon noticing something. "Hey! What?! What's going on?!"

"That's what I call racing right there." a fan said.

Tex laughed.

Lightning pushed the King across the finish line, which Dexter waves the checkered flag, and the crowd cheered wildly, throwing merchandise in the air.

"Bravo il mio amico!" Luigi said.

"Way to go, buddy!" Mater said.

"There's a lotta love out there, you know, man?" Filmore said.

"Don't embarrass me, Filmore." Sarge said.

"That's my hot rod." Lizzie said.

Red and Sally also smiled.

Back in California Chick was on the stage as he was surrounded by Mia, Tia and the press, who were all frowning, standing still and remaining quiet.

"Come on, baby, bring it out! Bring out the Piston Cup. Ka-chicka, ka-chicka!" he said. Then the trophy appeard next to him. "Yeah-ha-ha! Now, that's what I'm talking about! Hey! How come I'm the only one celebrating is me, huh?! Where are the girls?! Bring on the confetti!" Then he was shot at by the confetti. "Ow! Ow! Easy with the confetti. What's going on? Come on, snap some pictures. I gotta go sign my deal with Dinoco! Ka-chicka! Say it with me. Ka-chicka, ka-chicka, ka-chicka!"

"Boo!" someone said.

"Boo!" Mia and Tia said together.

"What's wrong with everybody?" Chick asked as he gets hit by something. "Ow! Where's the happiness?!" As the press, Mia and Tia all throw popcorn, shoes, "C" merchandise, soda cans and cartons at him. "Hey! This is the start of the Chick era!"

Then he left with his trophy. Meanwhile, Lightning walked the King back to the Dinoco stage. Lynda then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Lightning." Lynda said.

"You're welcome." he said smiling then left.

"Way to go, King! You're still the man!" a fan said.

"You're The King! Yeah!" a biggest fan said.

Everyone started cheering, before Lightning came back to the Rust-eze team who were laughing and cheering.

"You make us proud, kid!" Rusty said.

"Congrats on the loss, me bucko!" Mack said.

"You got a lotta of stuff, kid." Doc said shaking his head.

"Thanks, Doc." he said smiling.

"Hey, Lightning. How about coming over here and talk to me a minute?" Tex asked.

Lightning was confused but walked over to him.

"Son, that was some real racin' out there. How'd you like to become the new face of Dinoco?" he asked.

Feeling surprised, he looked towards the Dinoco team, which Rotor Turbosky winked.

"But I didn't win."

"Lightning, there's a whole lot more to racing than just winning."

"His car was so rusty, when he drove down the street buzzards used to circle the car!" Dusty said causing everyone to laugh.

"Thank, you, Mr. Tex, but these Rust-eze guys over there gave me my big break. I'm gonna stick with them." he said looking towards them.

"Well, I sure can respect that. Still, you know, if there's ever anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"I sure appreciate that, thank you... Actually, there's one thing..." he said remembering what Mater said.

"WHOO-HOO!" Mater said then started laughing while he rode on Rotor, Dinoco's helicopter flier over Radiator Springs. "Hey, look at me! I'm flying, by golly! Whoo-hoo!" Most of the Radiator Springs residents watched from the ground. "I'm happier than a tornado in a trailer park!"

Back with Luigi and Guido looking at their tire shelves in their store.

"I think it's about-a time we redecorate." Luigi said to Guido.

"CHOW! Hi, Lightning McQueen told me this was the best place in the world to get tires. How about setting me and my friends up with three or four sets each?" someone said arriving with two other people.

Luigi gasped. "Guido! There is a real Michael Schumacher Ferrari in my store. A REAL FERRARI! Punch me, Guido, punch me in the face! This is the most glorious day of my life!"

Then he fainted.

"Whoa," the man said then looked at and spoke Italian to Guido. "spero che il tuo amico si riprenda. Mi dicono che siete fantastici."

Guido fainted as well.

At Wheel Well Sally was looking at it in her car, then sighed. Then she heard the sound of an engine revs. She gasped and turned to see Lightning in his car with a new paint job and also the whole of and Sally giggled and Lightning laughed.

"Just passing through?" Sally asked.

"Actually, I thought I'd stop and stay awhile, I hear this place is back on the map." Lightning said when he got out of his car.

"It is?" she said confused and surprised.

"Yeah, there's some rumor floating around that some hotshot Piston Cup racer is setting up his big racing headquarters here."

"Really? Well, there goes the town."

"You know, I really missed you, Sally."

"Well, I create feelings in others they themselves don't understand and, blah, blah, blah, blah."

Lightning chuckled.

As they walked slowly toward each other, Mater appeared onboard Rotor.

"McQueen and Sally sitting on a tree, K-i-s-s... auuu... i-n-t!" Mater sang.

"Great timing, Mater!" Lightning said smiling.

"Hepnon, hiphep, hilililly! Wheeeeeee!" Mater said as Rotor flew away.

"He's my best friend. What're you gonna do?" Lightning said to Sally shrugging.

"So, Stickers. Last 1 to Flo's buys?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we just take a drive?" he said.

"Hmm, nah. she said and drove away.

"Yeah, KaChow." he said and followed Sally as they raced each other.

"YEEEEEEHHOOOOOOOOO!" Mater said smiling as he flew over them.

A few weeks later Glenrio Motel being changed to the Racing Museum, as Mater, guide Junior, the King and Lynda inside.

"All right, everybody please keep together now. We is now entering the Doc Hudson wing of the museum." Mater said showing them the part that mentions Doc having 27 wins in 1952.

"Whoa. Unbelievable. That many wins in a single season." Junior said.

"He's the real deal, Junior. The Hudson Hornet was my inspiration." The King said.

"Excuse me, son. Is Doc Hudson here today?" Lynda asked Mater.

"Sorry, Mrs. The King, I think Doc went out for a drive or something."

Meanwhile Lightning was racing with Doc.

"Whoo! Whoo!" Lightning said smiling.

"Yeah! Well, you sure ain't no dirt boy." Doc said.

"Not today, old man. I know all your tricks." he said smirking.

Doc growled and turned towards the cliff. Lightning stopped and looked down the edge, thinking Doc fell in a cactus patch.

"Doc! Doc!" he said worried.

Then he saw Doc come out of nowhere.

"Whoo-ah! Not all my tricks, rookie!" Doc said jumping back to the ground level Lightning was on.

He smiled and sped up to go after Doc.


End file.
